Spoiled Girl And The Perfect Man
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Gadis manja yang selalu mendapat apa pun yang Ia inginkan, bahkan seorang Pria sempurna pun tak dapat menolak yang ia inginkan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu telah terjadi dan mengancam hubungan keduanya? Akankah mereka sanggup mempertahankan cintanya? YeWook/KyuWook
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Spoiled Girl And The Perfect Man**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : YeWook ( akan muncul sesuai kebutuhan cerita )**

**Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ibu mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama. Khusus Ryeowook, dia adalah suami sah saya ^^**

**Summary :**

**Gadis manja yang selalu mendapat apa pun yang Ia inginkan, bahkan seorang Pria sempurna pun tak dapat menolak yang ia inginkan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu telah terjadi dan mengancam hubungan keduanya? Akankah mereka sanggup mempertahankan cintanya?**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih yang kental dan juga bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Ruangan—lebih tepatnya ruangan kerja seorang salah satu Dokter yang terkenal dingin tapi juga tampan itu kini duduk dengan mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang lembut seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil yang duduk di seberang mejanya dan kini sedang menggembungkan pipinya lucu, dan juga bibir maju ke depan dan oh jangan lepakan alis yang bertaut aneh. Face aneh yang di dibuat oleh yeoja itu tak membuat sang namja berhenti untuk terus menatap lembut yeoja tersebut. Sang yeoja yang di tatap lembut seperti itu semakin memajukan bibirnya ke depan.

" Oppaaaa~ belikan aku buku novel itu ne? " yeoja itu merajuk pada sang namja yang diketahui adalah seorang Dokter ahli gizi di rumah sakit ternama di kota Seoul tersebut.

Namja yang di panggil 'Oppa' itu hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar rengekan yeoja di depannya yang seolah tak ada lelahnya.

" Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk tak membeli hal-hal yang tak bergun— "

"—ini bukan hal yang tak berguna Oppaa~ ini sangat membantuku dalam mendapat pengetahuan baru "

Namja itu mendesah pasrah dengan tingkah manja yeoja tersebut.

" Yesung Oppaa~ jebaaaalllll " yeoja mungil—Kim Ryeowook itu namanya kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya. Membuat pose imut agar permintaannya di kabulkan oleh namja di depannya ini.

" Tidak. Novel akan membuatmu mudah terbodoh'i dengan menghayalkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Novel itu hanya ilusi fatamorgana yang akan semakin membuatmu bod—"

" Oppaa~ kau salah besar. Dengan membava novel aku jadi tahu arti-arti kata yang begitu indah. Dengan membaca novel aku jadi mengetahui hal-hal apa saja yang belum aku ketahui. Lagi pula novel yang aku inginkan ini adalah novel kisah cinta romantis di paris. Sedikit banyak novel itu memuat kata-kata asing, seperti perancis misalnya, karena setting novel ini di ambil di perancis. Dan aku juga sudah pernah membaca novel tentang kisah cinta di kota Italia, dari novel tersebut aku bisa sedikit mengerti bahasa Italia. Oppa tahu, bahasa Italian itu sangat sulit Loohh.. " Gadis bermata coklat caramel itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, seraya berdehem sejenak untuk memberi jeda pada ucapannya " Wo ai ni~ " Ryeowook mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yesung—nama namja tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat yeojanya yang berusaha menggodanya agar mau memenuhi permintaannya itu. Yesung sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk lebih dekat dengan yeojanya itu. Namja itu menjawab, " Itu bahasa Mandarin Nona manis " ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan. Yang benar itu " Ti Amo " Yesung mengecup sekilas pipi chubby Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya memalingkan wajahnya , sedikit mendengus saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu ternyata sangat cerdas. Menyesal juga karena dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri dan pada akhirnya namja di depannya itu dengan mudah menghancurkan kepercayaan dirinya. Uffh, tidak bisa apa sedikit berbohong agar membuatku senang—batin Ryeowook kesal.

" Percuma membaca novel. Kau tetap saja bodoh " lanjut Yesung.

Ryeowook kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Tak ada ucapan yang keluar dari bibir yang masih mengerucut ke depan itu. Sungguh, memiliki namja seperti Yesung benar-benar membuat Ryeowook kesal sendiri. Jinjaa... namja nya itu selalu saja tak memperbolehkan dirinya untuk membeli hal-hal yang tak penting—menurut Yesung. Selalu berkata 'Kau sudah dewasa, sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Kau tak boleh hidup boros seperti ini' —kata-kata ini selalu sukses membuat Ryeowook diam dan tak merengek. Uhh, Ryeowook juga tahu kalau sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi istri seorang Dokter yang disiplin itu. Tapi, hanya untuk membeli novel tak bolehkah?

" Aku mau pulang " Tukas Ryeowook dengan cepat seraya menghentakkan kaki nya ke lantai dengan keras. Yesung tersenyum saat melihat tunangannya itu memasang tampang kesal. Di langkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang yeoja, memeluknya erat seraya berkata, " Ayo, kita beli novel itu "

Benar saja, Ryeowook langsung tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi putih rapih nya. Sebenarnya, Ryeowook sudah tahu akan hal ini. Yesung Oppa nya itu tak akan bisa menolak permintaannya.

" Jinja? Kajja, kajja kita berangkat " Ryeowook menarik lengan Yesung kuat.

" Hei,hei. Kau mau Oppa pergi menggunakan seragam Dokter Oppa eum? "

Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, " Mianhae! Ya sudah cepat ganti bajumu. " Ryeowook mendorong Yesung masuk kembali dalam ruangannya, " jangan lama-lama " pekik Ryeowook sedikit keras, yang membuat salah satu suster yang lewat di depan ruangan itu tersenyum. Wew, seluruh Rumah sakit juga sudah tahu tentang perihal tungan Dokter Kim yang terkenal dingin itu dan memiliki tunangan yang mempunyai sikap manja diatas rata-rata.

.

Cinta itu saling mengerti dan memahami

Memberi sesuatu yang menenangkan dan menjanjikan suatu hal yang menyenangkan ^^

_Choi Ryeosomnia_

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan mengapit lengan Yesung manja. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari binar bahagia. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kala Yesung mencibir dirinya yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. " Ck, bisa tolong hilangkan senyum menjengkelkanmu itu Noona " ucap Yesung datar. " Memang kenapa? " Ryeowook berjalan semakin mempererat pegangannya pada lengan Yesung. " Kau membuat semuanya melihatmu " Yesung memutar bola mata bosan dengan tingkah tunangannya ini.

" Huufft~ "

" Jangan memasang tampang cemberut seperti itu " kali ini Yesung mengomentari wajah cemberut Ryeowook yang membuat dia semakin gemas untuk segera memakannya. Kau lapar eoh Yesung? Kkk~

" Oppa kenapa cerewet sekali siiih~ aku tersenyum tidak boleh, sekarang aku cemberut juga tidak boleh. Dasar namja tua labil " Ryeowook langsung berjalan mendahului Yesung yang sudah siap-siap menjitaknya karena telah berani memanggilnya 'namja tua labil'. Hei, benar kan kata yeoja mungil itu kalau kau namja tua? Umurmu saja 24 tahun, sedangkan yeoja itu masih 19 tahun. Perbedaan lumayan jauh eoh? Kekeke~

" Oppaaa~ pali laaahh? Jangan lambat seperti kura-kura jelekmu ituu~ " serunya semari melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Yesung yang justru masih berjalan santai dengan tangan mengantong di saku. Ryeowook benar-benar cemberut kali ini, namja tua labil itu selalu saja tak menghiraukan seruannya, membuatnya ingin sekali membunuh Yesung.

Dengan langkah panjang, Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang sebenarnya sedang bejalan kearahnya. Setelah tepat berada di depan Yesung yang kini juga berhenti, Ryeowook mendengus sebal akan kelakuan Yesung yang justru sedang menahan tawa melihat wajah cemberut tunangannya itu.

" Hei, Chagiya! Jangan cemberut terus, nanti kau keriput Loohh " Goda Yesung yang semakin membuat Ryeowook murung. Dielusnya pucuk kepala Ryeowook sayang, lalu mendaratkan kecupan disana. " Jangan marah eum? Oppa hanya bercanda. Kajja kita beli novel itu. "

Yesung menggandeng tangan Ryeowook erat, membuat semburat tipis di pipi chubby Ryeowook semakin terlihat. Oh, demi apa, sekarang ini banyak sekali orang-orang yang melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Yeah, walau tepatnya mengarah pada Yesung yang memang sangat tampan dengan gaya cool nya dan tatapan mata obsidian kelamnya yang benar-benar mampu memikat seluruh yeoja yang melihatnya. Beruntunglah Ryeowook yang dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan Dokter muda berbakat itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang menjadi langganan Ryeowook membeli novel, dengan kilat Ryeowook sudah mendapatkan novel yang memang ingin sekali Ia baca. Tapi sepertinya kebiasaan Ryeowook yang menggilai novel benar-benar tak bisa dihilangkan. Dengan usaha memasang puppy eyes, Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Yesung yang sudah mau membayar novel yang diinginkannya. Ditariknya lengan kemeja Yesung, sang empunya menoleh dan langsung menghela nafas berat dan frustasi dengan tampang tunangannya yang sudah Ia hafal diluar kepala. Yeah, tampang yang menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu lagi yang pasti Ia inginkan.

" Hah~ baiklah-baiklah. Ambil sesukamu " putus Yesung sedikit malas.

Ryeowook memandang sendu Yesung, sedikit banyak Ia sadar bahwa dia selalu membuat namja di depannya itu frustasi akan sikapnya yang terlalu manja. Kau sadar Wook?

" Kenapa tidak mengambil lagi? Ada yang kau mau ambil lagi kan? ambil saja, biar Oppa yang bayar "

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Aniyaa, itu saja, tadi kan aku sudah janji hanya mau itu "

Yesung mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi, " Benarkah? Kau tak menyesal? "

" Eummm~ "

" Baiklah " Yesung menyerahkan novel yang dipilih oleh Ryeowook ke kasir dan membayarnya. Petugas kasir yang memang adalah seorang yeoja sempat mengerling nakal pada Yesung yang hanya ditanggapi senyum tipis olehnya. Benarkan, apa kataku. Yesung itu memang maghnet pemikat para yeoja.

" Jangan tebar pesona terus " ucap Ryeowook yang sepertinya cemburu jika tunangannya memberikan sedikit senyumnya untuk yeoja lain selain dirinya. Possessive eoh?

.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil bersiap untuk pulang, Yesung yang memang sudah sangat lelah karena pekerjaannya yang hari ini padat membuatnya lupa akan rasa laparnya. Di tancapnya mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Ryeowook sendiri pun sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah, tapi sepertinya rasa laparnya lebih mendominasi saat ini.

" Oppaa~ aku mau ice cream di kedai Sungmin Eonnie. Kita kesana ne? "

Yesung melirik sekilas pada Ryeowook, " Tidak Baby, kau baru sembuh dari sakitmu. Dan lagi Oppa sudah lelah. Besok lagi saja ne? "

" Tidak mau. Aku mau sekarang. Jebaalyoo Oppaa~ " rengeknya manja yang semakin membuat telinga Yesung memanas. Sungguh, tak ada hal yang paling menyebalkan untuknya selain mendengar rengekan yeoja manjanya dan menghadapi tingkah kekanak-kanakannya.

" Tidak Baby~ "

" Oppaa~ "

" Aniyaa "

" Kalau begitu turunkan aku disini, biar aku naik taksi saja. "

Yesung membelalak tak percaya dengan ucapan Ryeowook. bagaimana bisa Ia meninggalkan gadis yang dicintai itu naik taksi? Tidak, ini tidak akan boleh terjadi oleh Yesung. Sekali lagi, sepertinya Yesung harus menuruti permintaan yeojanya itu.

" Arra..Arraa "

Ryeowook bersorak gembira dan mencium pipi Yesung cepat, " Yesung Oppa memang yang terbaik " pujinya.

" Selalu memuji setelah mendapat yang kau inginkan eum? " dicubitnya gemas hidung bangir milik Ryeowook.

" Memang Oppa mau bagaimana? Oppa mau aku selalu memuji setiap saat? Begitu? "

" Tidak juga. Oppa sudah biasa mendapat pujian " sedikit menyombongkan diri tak apa kan?

" Ciih, dasar sombong "

Yesung tertawa renyah mendengar suara Ryeowook yang meninggi. Senang sekali rasanya bisa membuat yeoja mungil itu marah dan cemberut. Kkk~

.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

" Minnie Eonnieeee~ " Ryeowook berlari-lari kecil mendekati Sungmin—Sunbae nya yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri sekaligus pemilik cafetaria yang Ryeowook sebut kedai ice cream.

" Ya! jangan berlari-lari, nanti kau jatuh Wookie " Yesung mencoba memperingatkan yeoja nya yang terlalu antusias untuk bertemu Sungmin.

" Aku tak selemah yang Oppa pikirk—BRUUUKKKK—Uwwaaaa " benarkan, baru saja Yesung mengingatkan, dan dengan PD nya Ryeowook mengindahkannya sampai terjadilah hal seperti—yeah Ryeowook tersandung kaki kursi dan jatuh tersungkur dengan dagu yang membentur lantai.

" Wookie-ah~ " Yesung yang memang berjalan di belakang Ryeowook langsung berlari ketika melihatnya terjatuh. Di bantunya Ryeowook untuk berdiri, dan Sungmin juga turut membantu.

" Ck, apa Oppa bilang " decaknya sebal sembari membantu Ryeowook berjalan menuju kedalam rumah Sungmin yang memang berada dibelakang cafetaria milik Sungmin.

" Bisa tidak marahnya nanti saja. Kaki ku sakit Oppa~ " sedikit merajuk karena sang Dokter muda itu mengomelinya.

" Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar. Tidak lelah apa? " lerai Sungmin.

" Dia yang memulainya " tuduh Ryeowook sembari menunjuk hidup mancung Yesung. Tapi kali ini Yesung tak membalas ucapan yeojanya itu, percuma saja, karena ujung-ujungnya sudah pasti ia yang harus mengalah. Hah~ resiko memilik tunangan manja eum?

" Aww, pelan-pelan Oppaa~ " ringisnya saat Yesung sedikit kasar menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi.

Yesung mengecheck luka lecet yeoja mungil itu, " Dagu mu lecet Chagii, dan lututmu juga lecet. Apa sakit? "

" Dasar Dokter bodoh. Tentu saja sakit Oppa " bentak Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung tergelak akan ucapan yeoja mungil itu.

Sungmin yang baru saja datang sambil membawakan sebaskom air dengan kain memberikannya pada Yesung. " Bersihkan lukanya terlebih dahulu Oppa~ " kata Sungmin. Yesung mengangguk dan mulai membersihkan luka Ryeowook.

" Sakiit? " tanya Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk, " Sangat sakit dan pe-perih "

Yesung tesenyum dan kembali memfokuskan padangannya pada luka di lutut Ryeowook.

" Tahan ne? Akan sedikit perih "

Sekali lagi, Ryeowook mengangguk dan mulai menutup matanya. Kebiasaan Ryeowook jika Ia akan diobati atau pun yang menurutnya akan menyakitkan.

Sungmin memandang sendu pemandangan dihadapannya tersebut. Tapi ia coba enyahkan rasa itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh merasa sakit seperti ini, Ia harus kuat dan mengikhlaskan semuanya. Ia tak seharusnya seperti ini. Yesung tidak mencintainya. Dan sudah seharusnya ia bahagia jika melihat Yesung bahagia bersama wanita pilihannya.

" Eonnie, kenapa kau diam saja? "

Suara nyaring Ryeowook menusuk gendang telinga Sungmin dan langsung menyadarkan semua pikirannya. " Ah, ya! kau bicara padaku eum? " dihampirinya yeoja mungil itu lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengannya. Dilihatnya dagu dan lutut Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah diberi plester. " Aku bilang aku mau ice cream coklat Eonnie~ " mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa diabaikan oleh orang yang sudah ia anggap 'Eonnienya' sendiri itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk, " Ah ya, akan aku buatkan. Tunggu disini. dan— Sungmin memutar kepalanya menghadap Yesung dan berkata —Oppa mau ice cream apa? "

Yesung menggeleng.

" Jangan tanyai manusia berhati es itu, dia tak akan mau makan ice cream "

PLETAAAKK~

" Aww, Appo bodoh "

" Itu hukuman untukmu Chagyy, dan lagi jangan suka memanggil tunanganmu bodoh "

Diangkatnya tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi menjadi tempat Ryeowook. " Masih banya kursi, kenapa memilih kursi ku sih? " gerutu Ryeowook yang saat ini berada dipangkuan Yesung.

" Diam. Jangan bicara lagi. Oppa lelah " perlahan mata Yesung menutup mencoba menghilangkan lelah yang menderanya.

" Eonni, kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Aku mau ice creaaamm~ "

Sungmin langsung terlonjak mendengar rengekan yeoja manja itu. " Ya,ya! kau itu tak sabaran sekali sih " dumel Sungmin dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan dua manusia yang sedang menikmati keheningan.

.

.

Ryeowook mengelus lembut pipi Dokter muda itu yang sedikit chubby, membuat sang empunya membuka matanya dan menatap mata caramel indahnya dengan lembut.

" Oppa lelah? " tanyanya lembut. Jika seperti ini Ryeowook benar-benar terlihat sangat dewasa dan pengertian dimata Yesung. Berbeda sekali dengan Ryeowook yang tadi.

" Menurutmu? " dieratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ryeowook.

" Mianhae, membuat Oppa sangat lelah hari ini. Setelah ini aku tak akan minta apa-apa lagi, kita langsung pulang saja. "

Yesung mengangguk, dan mencium sekilas bibir cherry beraroma delima Ryeowook. memerah! Aigoo~ sedikit ciuman romantis dari tunangannya selalu bisa membuat yeoja mungil itu memerah. Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi yeojanya.

" Wookie-ah, besok kau ada kuliah? "

" Eum, wae? "

" Aniyaa, hanya bertanya. Dan hanya ingin mengingatkan untuk tak terlalu berdekatan dengan namja ikal bertampamg iblis itu "

Ryeowook tertawa renyah mendengar Yesung memanggil sahabatnya yang bernama asli 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu dengan sebutan iblis. Kekeke~ benar-benar cemburu kah? Sampai tak mau memanggil nama aslinya?

" Kyuhyun. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun Oppa~ "

" Apapun itu. Dan jangan sebut nama itu di depanku "

Lagi, Ryeowook terkekeh pelan sembari mengelus-ngelus rambut hitam lembut milik tunanganya itu.

.

Banyak cerita yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini

Semua akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu

Tapi sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan itu tak akan penah bisa diubah

Karena semuanya sudah memiliki tempat dan takarannya masing-masing

Hanya sedikit ujian untuk menguji cinta mereka tak apa kan?

.

.

.

**TBC ^^**

Anyyeong *lambai-lambai bareng YeWook*

Saya hadir kembali dengan membawa FF baru dan GAJE lagi (?) pastinya. Kekeke~

Saya buat ff ini khusus buat reader saya yang udah request YeWook. Jadi disela-sela kesibukan saya, saya menyempatkan untuk menggarapnya. Mianhae kalau ini terlalu membosankan. Tapi saya akan mencoba untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Minta dukungannya ne? *pasang puppy eyes*

Oke, oke, saya tahu kalian pasti sedikit kesal karena bukannya menyelesaikan ff 'Choose me or your past' tapi justru bikin ff lagi, masih ditambah 'Nothing's over than you' Kyaaa* saya benar-benar merasa berdosa membuat ff ini*

Aahh~ tapi tenang, saya akan segera menyelesaikan ff-ff saya yang emang membosankan. Dan sepertinya saya akan mulai rajin-rajin ngetiknya, mengingat ada 3 ff yang belum rampung. Kekeke~

Janji deh janji, saya gk akan lama-lama ngupdatenya. Okesiippp..

Mind to review?

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Spoiled Girl And The Perfect Man**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Chapter : 2**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : YeWook ( akan muncul sesuai kebutuhan cerita )**

**Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ibu mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama. Khusus Ryeowook, dia adalah suami sah saya ^^**

**Summary :**

**Gadis manja yang selalu mendapat apa pun yang Ia inginkan, bahkan seorang Pria sempurna pun tak dapat menolak yang ia inginkan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu telah terjadi dan mengancam hubungan keduanya? Akankah mereka sanggup mempertahankan cintanya?**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeoja mungil itu berjalan dengan hati-hati, Ia mencoba untuk menuruti kata-kata tunangannya yang menyuruhnya untuk berjalan hati-hati. Ia cukup percaya sekarang ini mengingat bagaimana ucapan tunangannya selalu menjadi kenyataan. Yeaah, seperti kejadian itu saat mereka di cafetaria milik Sungmin.

" Wookie-ah "

Ryeowook memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada seorang namja tinggi yang memiliki kulit pucat dan senyum evil yang selalu terlihat menawan bagi yeoja manapun.

" Kyu? Wae? Kenapa kau berlari-lari begitu? "

Kyuhyun menyangga tubuhnya di kedua lututnya serta dengan deru nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Meskipun Ia hanya berlari beberapa meter saja itu sudah membuat keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya. Yeah, dia memang memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang lemah. Ryeowook mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam tas nya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung menyeka keringatnya menggunakan sapu tangan dengan corak warna ungu itu.

" Jadi? " tanya Ryeowook. kyuhyun yang nafasnya sudah kembali normal mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Jadi? Maksudmu? " Kyuhyun berbalik tanya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendesah berat, " Ayolah, kau tahu maksudku " dengusnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh sembari mengacak rambut Ryeowook gemas. " Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu. Tidak bolehkah? "

Ryeowook kembali mendengus, " Ck, ku pikir ada sesuatu yang buruk yang telah terjadi "

" Kau berharap begitu? " selidik Kyuhyun dengan memicingkan matanya lucu.

Dengan sigap Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, " Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tak pernah berharap seperti ituuu~ " rengeknya yang berhasil membuat senyum di wajah tampan Kyuhyun bertambah lebar.

" Ne, aku hanya bercanda. Tadi aku memanggilmu karena ingin masuk ke kelas bersamamu. Bolehkah? "

" Tentu saja. Kkajja~ " di tariknya ujung lengan kemeja Kyuhyun sedikit keras yang membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengikuti langkahnya. Ck, dalam hati Kyuhyun mendengus, 'kenapa harus ujung lengan kemejaku yang ditarik sih, seharusnya kan Ia menggandeng tanganku'

" Sungmin Eonniee~ " pekik Ryeowook saat secara tak sengaja matanya melihat yeoja bergigi kelinci itu yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa Hoobaenya. Yeah, Lee Sungmin memang Sunbae Ryeowook semenjak mereka berada di SMA yang sama. Dan itu membuat keduanya sangat akrab bahkan saat pertama kali Ryeowook masuk di Kampus tersebut Sungmin sudah menggembar-gemborkan untuk tak menyentuh yeoja mungil itu barang secuil pun.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan memberi isyarat agar Ryeowook mendekatinya. Dengan senang Ryeowook berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sunbae yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu, dan tak lupa Ia juga menyeret Kyuhyun bermaksud mengenalkan mereka berdua.

" Ya! jangan berlari-lari seperti itu, kau lupa dengan kejadian semalam eoh? " cerocos Sungmin yang hanya dihadiahi cengiran lebar oleh Ryeowook. kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak mencoba membuka suaranya.

" Enggh, habis aku terlalu senang sih karena ketemu Eonnie " digaruknya tengkuknya ynag tak gatal.

Sungmin menghela nafas, sulit sekali memang untuk membuat gadis keras kepala ini menurut. " Ck, kalau sampai Yesung Oppa tahu aku sudah pasti di cincang karena tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik "

" Eonniiee~ apa Eonnie bermaksud mengadukan yang baru saja aku lakuakan pada Yesung Oppa~ ? " tanya Ryeowook.

" Molla, sepertinya 'iya' jika kau terus seperti barusan " jawabnya acuh sembari mengidikkan bahunya.

" Eonnieee~ " rengeknya manja yang membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam kini malah tertawa melihat tingkah yeoja berumur 19 tahun itu.

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya ke depan. " Aku harap Eonnie tak mengadukannya, karena jika sampai Yesung Oppa tahu, dia pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan sampai telingaku terasa akan tuli. Uggh, dia itu hanya luarnya saja kelihatan dingin pada orang lain, tapi padaku dia seperti bapak-bapak yang selalu memperhatikan anak gadisnya " kekehnya di akhir kalimat.

Entah sadar atau tidak, ucapan spontan dari Ryeowook barusan telah membuat dua hati orang yang berada di sampingnya terasa dicubit oleh jarum, sakit sekali hingga mereka meringis tertahan dalam hatinya. Yeoja ini selalu saja membicarakan perihal tunangannya secara terang-terangan.

" Itu tandanya Ia sangat mencintaimu Wookie-ah " kata Sungmin lembut dengan berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa saja. Jujur saja, saat ini dia benar-benar merasa sakit, cemburu, merasa kalah, dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan perasannya saat ini.

" Ne, aku tahu kok kalau Yesung Oppa memang menyayangiku. Hihi " Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya yang tersemat sebuah cincin berias permata berwarna coklat caramel yang sama seperti bola matanya. Cincin itu adalah cincin pengikat keduanya yang resmi bertunangan enam bulan yang lalu saat Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari sekolah menengah atas. " Buktinya Yesung Oppa melamarku, hihi " lanjutnya serasa mengelus-ngelus sayang cincin tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengeras dan mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa selalu begini? Rasanya begitu sesak saat seseorang yang dia cintai mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya karena namja lain selain dirinya. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa membuat yeoja mungil itu mencintainya. Dia marah pada takdir yang lebih memilih Yesung sebagai kekasih Ryeowook bukan dirinya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menggeram kesal tapi juga sedih, Sungmin justru menunjukkan ekspresi datar tanpa emosi. Meskipun begitu, jika diamati secara intens jelas kalian pasti bisa melihat pandangan mata Sungmin yang sendu dan menyakitkan. Mata kelinci yang selalu bersinar bahagia itu kini meredup seiring bertambah sakit yang bersarang di dadanya. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Ryeowook sesosok orang yang sudah Ia anggap dongsaeng sendiri yang bisa mendapatkan Yesung? Kenapa bukan dirinya. Sungmin merasa kalah, merasa terhina dan merasa Tuhan tak adil. Kenapa Tuhan dan takdir begitu kejam padanya?. Sungmin sudah lebih dulu mengenal Yesung, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu menyimpan perasaannya pada Yesung, bahkan Sungmin lah yang lebih dulu mencintai Yesung dan memperhatikannya secara diam-diam, tapi kenapa bukan dia yang mendapatkan Yesung? Kenapa justru Ryeowook? yeoja mungil Hoobaenya yang manis hanya mengenal Yesung tak lebih lama dari dirinya? Demi Tuhan, Sungmin benar-benar merasa takdir telah mempermainkannya.

" Oiya, Eonnie! Kenalkan, ini Cho Kyuhyun. teman sekaligus orang yang sudah ku anggap sahabatku. Dan Kyuhyun, ini Sungmin Eonnie, orang yang selalu aku ceritakan padamu itu. " Ryeowook berkata riang tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari kedua orang yang baru saja ia kenalkan masing-masing itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan sedikit membungkuk dengan hormat yang sepertinya juga di lakukan Sungmin. Ryeowook tersenyum saat kedua orang―yang menurutnya berharga dalam hidupnya kini sudah saling mengenal.

" Wookie-ah, ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi mata kuliah kita akan di mulai "

Ryeowook mengangguk, dan sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. " Eonnie, aku kembali dulu ke kelas ne, nanti aku akan mampir ke cafe Eonnie lagi. Buatkan aku ice cream coklat dengan ukuran jumbo ne " ucapnya manja yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

" Pasti. Datanglah kesana nanti sore "

Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang sepertinya belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiam diri.

.

Cinta tak dapat di ukur dengan seberapa lama kau mencintainya

Bahkan jika kau sudah mencintainya dengan sangat jauh itu tak akan menjamin bahwa ia akan memilihmu

Berhenti menyalahkan takdir, karena takdir itu sudah tertulis jauh sebelum kau di lahirkan di dunia ini

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan dosennya yang berceloteh di depan sana. Mata Kyuhyun fokus di depan memperhatikan sang dosennya. Tapi tahukah kalian? Meskipun Kyuhyun seperti memperhatikan namun pada kenyataannya dia tak benar-benar memperhatikan karena pikirannya kini tengah melayang jauh kembali memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook. 'Kyuhyun orang yang ku anggap sebagai sahabatku' kata-kata Ryeowook tadi benar-benar membuat hatinya tertohok. Seperti kaset rusak kata-kata itu berulang-ulang memenuhi otaknya. membuat semuanya menjalar menuju lubuk hatinya. Kembali, kata-kata jujur dan polos yang keluar dari yeoja berbibir cherry itu telah menorehkan luka pada hatinya. Luka yang kemarin-kemarin saja belum sepenuhnya kering, tapi kali ini ia sudah harus mendapat luka baru.

Drrttt... Drrtttt..

Terdengar bunyi bergetar ponsel seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Seseorang pemilik ponsel itu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Kyuhyun sedikit mengintip isi pesan tersebut dan benar saja dugaannya. ―pesan itu berasal dari Yesung―

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Cukup, untuk hari ini Ia tak mau lagi menambah luka. Dan pada akhirnya memperhatikan sang dosen adalah alternatif satu-satunya saat ini.

Seseorang tersebut―Ryeowook tersenyum saat membaca isi pesan dari tunangannya yang sangat protective terhadapnya. Senyum manis terukir di bibir mungilnya.

**From : Big Head**

**Ingatkan Oppa untuk mencincang bocah evil itu jika berani mendekatimu!**

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil membaca pesan singkat dari tunangannya yang ia beri nama 'Big Head' itu, sebenarnya ia memberi nama tersebut beberapa minggu lalu saat Yesung tak mau menurutinya untuk membeli boneka jerapahnya. Dan dengan kesalnya akhirnya Ryeowook mengganti nama kontak yang awalnya 'My Prince' menjadi 'Big Head'. Segera ia membalas pesan tersebut dengan tak lupa senyum kecil yang selalu tersungging di bibirnya.

**To : Big Head**

**Oppa~ aku sedang kuliah. Jangan ganggu aku dengan pesan singkat Oppa yang tak jelas itu~**

Pesannya terkirim. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama balasan pesan dari Yesung kembali ia terima. Dengan cekatan di bukanya pesan tersebut.

**From : Big Head**

**Hn, mianhae. Oppa hanya tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Dan apa kaki mu sudah tak sakit chagy?**

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum, tunangannya ini selalu saja memperhatikannya. Bahkan luka yang bisa di bilang kecil dan hanya lecet sedikit itu pun ia tanyakan? Hei, dia bukan anak kecil lagi kan? oh, dear.. ingatkan Ryeowook untuk menyuruh kekasihnya itu berhenti bersifat over protective.

**To : Big Head**

**Ya baiklah. Sudah! Jangan khawatir kan luka kecil ini lagi. Oppa tampak seperti memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Uggh, ya sudah. Oppa jangan lupa makan ne, Saranghae~ **

Segera ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas nya. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tak melanjutkan kegiatan berkirim pesannya dengan Yesung disaat mata kuliah dosen yang menyeramkannya itu berlangsung. Bisa-bisa ia akan diusir kluar dari kelas.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas wajah bahagia Ryeowook. terbesit rasa tak suka jika Ryeowook bisa tersenyum lembut dan bahagia seperti itu karena namja lain. Oh, demi apa. Kyuhyun sungguh ingin sekali memilik Ryeowook seutuhnya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia bahkan sudah kalah sejak awal. Sudah kalah lebih dulu karena memang Kyuhyun mengenal Ryeowook masih 4 bulan, yang artinya Ryeowook sudah bertunangan dengan Yesung namjacingunya yang dipacarinya sejak duduk dibangku SMA kelas 2.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju halte bus. Tadi pagi dia memang berangkat kuliah diantar Appa nya, dan karena Ia tak mau merepotkan orang lain akhirnya menaiki bus mungkin jalan satu-satunya. Toh, Ryeowook juga jarang sekali kan naik bus mengingat semua orang yang mengenalnya selalu over protective padanya. Yeah, setidaknya itu demi kebaikan yeoja mungil itu sendiri. Sekali melanggar tak apa kan?

Setelah bus yang akan ditumpanginya untuk menuju rumah sakit tempat namjanya bekerja sampai, Ryeowook segera naik dan memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela. Memandang luar jendela dengan senyum merekah. Heumm, sudah lama sejak Ia berusia 13 tahun terakhir kali Ia menaiki bus. Rasanya seperti sedikit aneh, tapi juga menyenangkan. Hawa bus yang memang sedikit panas karena banyak penumpang sedikit membuatnya gerah, tapi Ia tak memperdulikannya karena menurutnya ini adalah salah satu cara bersosialisasi kan?

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Ryeowook berjalan dengan senyum merekah kepada setiap orang yang memandangnya takjub. Sudah bukan rahasia jika yeoja mungil ini akan kesini karena memang tunangannya kan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ternama ini.

" Annyeong Wookie " seseorang menyapanya dengan ramah.

" Ya! Siwon Oppa, kau disini? "

" Tentu saja, aku kan seorang dokter. Jadi mustahil jika aku berada di di kantor presiden " sungutnya.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, " Ah, maksudku bukan begitu. Ungg, apa Kibummie juga disini? " tanyanya pada Siwon sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Siwon tersenyum " Sekarang belum. Tapi mungkin 10 menit lagi dia akan sampai "

" Jadi dia akan kesini? " girangnya. Siwon terkeke kecil melihat ekspresi senang terpancar diwajah imut yeoja di depannya itu. Wajar saja, Ryeowook dan yeojanya itu memang sudah jarang ketemu semenjak mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Meskipun mereka satu kampus, tapi tetap saja gedung fakultas mereka berbeda. " Ya! berniat menemuinya juga? "

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias, " Tentu, aku merindukannya. Sangaaaaattt~ " pekiknya.

" Kalian, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? " Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang menatap tajam Siwon seolah berkata –berani-macam-macam-pada-yeojaku-ku-bunuh-kau.

Oke, Siwon pun akhirnya mengangkat dua jarinya memberi tanda perdamaian. " Wookie, kenapa tak langsung ke ruanganku? " Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

" Aku sedang menunggu Kibummie kesini Oppa " jawabnya sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yesung lembut. " Benarkah? "

" Eungg, Iya kan Siwon Oppa " tanya Ryeowook yang lebih mirip meminta persetujuan dari Siwon.

" Benar Yesung Hyung, sepertinya Wookie merindukan Bummie "

Yesung akhirnya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mengajaknya masuk ke ruangan miliknya, " Sepertinya ada yang harus ku bicarakan pada Wookie, jadi nanti jika Kibum sudah datang kau hubungi aku ne biar nanti aku dan Wookie ke ruanganmu " ucap Yesung yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh namja berdimple smile yang menjabat sebagai Dokter mata di Rumah Sakit itu.

Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua pasangan kekasih itu dari jauh. Yesung yang memang bersifat dingin ternyata bisa menjadi pribadi hangat jika berhadapan dengan Ryeowook yang notabenenya sangat manja itu. Tak beda jauh dengan hubungannya sebenarnya mengingat kekasihnya pun juga bersifat dingin.

.

.

" Oppa sudah makan? " Ryeowook bertanya lembut sembari menatap Yesung yang duduk di depannya dan hanya terhalani meja kerja Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk, " Kau sendiri sudah makan? ". Ryeowook juga mengangguk. " Sudah. Tadi aku makan di kantin kampus "

" Oppa, apa hari ini bisa menemaniku membeli ice cream di cafe Sungmin Eonnie? "

" Ani " jawab Yesung singkat. Mata yang awalnya terpancar sangat lembut kini mendadak menajam setelah mendengar nama Sungmin. Entahlah ada apa pada dirinya. Baru saja Ryeowook mau mengeluarkan suara, Yesung lebih dulu memotongnya, " Wookie, kemarin kau sudah membeli ice cream. Kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan memakan ice cream " terangnya sambil berjalan mendekat pada Ryeowook yang mulai menggembungkan pipinya lucu. " Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan kesana nanti, lagi pula mumpung ada Kibummie jadi kita kan bisa kesana ramai-ramai dengan Siwon Oppa jugaaa~ " rengeknya manja.

Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk..

Bunyi pintu ruangan Yesung diketuk. " Masuk " jawab Yesung malas.

Sang pengetuk pintu itu membuka pintu tersebut dan menyembulkan kepalanya, " Kyaaa* Kibummie " pekik Ryeowook keras membuat Yesung yang berada di dekatnya langsung menutup telinganya dan menatap kesal Ryeowook yang seenaknya saja memeluk Kibum.

" Ughh, aku merindukanmu Bummie. Jahat sekali sih tak pernah main ke rumahku lagi " Ryeowook berbicara cepat tanpa menyuruh Kibum dan ekhem seseorang yang juga berdiri dibelakang tubuh Kibum―Siwon masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yesung yang tadi memasang tampang kesal kini justru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah imut yeojanya itu.

" Kau tak menyuruh kita terus berdiri sampai kaki kami mati rasa? " Sindir Siwon yang membuat Ryeowook sadar dan langsung menarik tangan Kibum masuk ke dalam ruangan namjacingunya itu.

" Hyung, sepertinya kau harus mengajari yeojamu untuk tak berteriak kencang, itu membuat seisi rumah sakit bergetar " Yesung tertawa mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi, dan tentu saja Ryeowook langsung menatap tajam Siwon.

Siwon duduk di kursi pasien yang tadi di duduki oleh Ryeowook. sedangkan Ryeowook dan Kibum kini lebih memilih duduk di ranjang pasien yang memang ada di ruangan Yesung. Mereka larut dalam obrolan masing-masing. Sesekali Ryeowook menceritakan hal-hal apa saja yang membuatnya kesal pada Yesung dan itu membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Begitupun sebaliknya, Siwon pun juga terkadang bercerita bagaimana dinginnya Kibum padanya dan selalu membuatnya frustasi.

" Kibum, jadi kapan kau akan menikah dengan Siwon Oppa. Kalian sudah cukup lama pacaran kan? " tanya Ryeowook polos dan langsung membuat wajah Kibum yang seputih salju itu memerah menahan malu. " Eng, i-itu ta-tanyakan sa-saja pa― "

" Secepatnya! " Siwon memotong ucapan Kibum yang sepertinya mendadak gagap karena terlalu gugup. Oh God, sejak kapan seseorang jenius seeprti Kibum gagap hanya karena gugup? Kekeke~ hal yang langkah eoh?

" Woow, jinjayo? Kalau begitu jangan lupa undang kami ne~ " Ryeowook menatap Kibum dan Siwon secara bergantian dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu. Dan kalian sendiri? Kapan akan menikah? " Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Ryeowook untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengannya. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut akhirnya Ryeowook mau, tapi bukannya kembali pada tempat yang tadi Siwon duduk'i Ia justru berjalan pada Yesung yang masih stay cool dari tadi. Dengan manjanya ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Yesung, serta melingkarkan tangan Yesung pada perutnya. Dengan senang hati Yesung memeluknya erat dari belakang.

" Jadi? " Siwon kembali bertanya saat tak mendapat jawaban dari keduanya itu.

" Molla, tanyakan saja pada Yesung Oppa " Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menengadah wajah tampan Yesung yang kali ini juga menatapnya dalam. Yesung mengkerutkan keningnya seolah bertanya 'Apa'?

Ryeowook mendengus sebal dan langsung membuang mukanya. Ugh, Yesung Oppa benar-benar tidak pengertian dan peka.

Siwon dan Kibum terkikik geli mendapati dua sejoli itu kini saling mendiamkan. Terlebih melihat Yesung yang justru juga tak melakukan apapun dan tetap memilih diam. Benar-benar tak peka atau memang sengaja huh?

" Kibum, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ke cafe Sungmin Eonnie " Ryeowook akhirnya mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara mengajak bicara Kibum. Dari pada harus tetap diam-diaman dengan Yesung, itu tak akan ada gunanya. Sudah jelas Ia pasti yang harus memulai pembicaraan. Yesung kan memang tak suka banyak bicara.

" Boleh. " jawabnya enteng dan menatap Siwon, " Siwonnie, kau juga mau ikut kan? "

Siwon tersenyum geli melihat yeojanya yang berubah menjadi manja jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Siwon mengangguk, " Tentu. Apa pun yang kau minta sayang " jawabnya mesra dengan mencium mesra bibir merah milik Kibum.

Ryeowook mencibir pasangan tersebut dan mendengus kesal. Hei, mereka sedang tak sendiri kan? jadi jangan seenaknya beradegan mesum di depan orang lain dong. Ryeowook menggerutu sebal saat Siwon dan Kibum tak juga menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Yesung yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa mendengus menahan tawa melihat yeojanya yang sepertinya sangat kesal. " Jangan mendumel terus " bisiknya pelan pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tetap tak bergeming dan tak menghiraukan bisikan Yesung. Dia masih sebal, bagaimana bisa namjanya ini diam saja perihal pernikahan mereka? Seharusnya Yesung memberikan jawaban kan sebagai pria yang sudah kewajibannya mempersunting terlebih dahulu? Ck, memang sangat menyebalkan.

" Kau mau kita menikah? Baiklah, kita menikah minggu depan. Besok kita pilih gaun pernikahan kita " bisik Yesung santai. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, dengan sekejap di putarnya tubuhnya menghadap Yesung.

GYUUTT.. GYUUTT.. GYUUTT..

" Awa, Appo baby, apa yang kau lakukan? " Yesung mengelus lengannya yang menjadi sasaran cubit Ryeowook. Siwon dan Kibum pun langsung menatap keduanya aneh.

" Uggh, bisa-bisanya Oppa berbicara begitu. Mana ada namja yang mengajak yeoja menikah dengan kata-kata seperti itu? Benar-benar tidak romantis " pekiknya kesal.

Siwon dan Kibum melongo mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka menahan tawanya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Yesung memang tak bisa bersikap romantis.

" Pokoknya aku tak mau menikah jika Oppa tak mengatakannya dengan romantis "

" Apa itu perlu? " Yesung bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan benar saja mempuat amarah Ryeowook berada di ubun-ubunnya yang sudah memuncak kini menyembur keluar.

" YA! DASAR NAMJA PABBO. AKU MENYESAL MENCINTAIMU " teriaknya dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Yesung.

Yesung melongo sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pasangan aneh tersebut.

Ryeowook berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, dalam hati Ia mendumel kesal 'Dia itu manusia apa sih? Kenapa bisa ada namja sebodoh dia. Akh, setidaknya nyatakan cintanya lagi saat mengajakku menikah'

.

.

.

Kau tahu arti cinta?

Cinta tak bisa digambarkan dengan apa pun. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang abstrak dan tak absurd

Jika cinta namja itu memiliki bentuk, bentuk apa yang akan terlihat?

Ini mungkin sesuatu seperti kaca, karena kau tak menyadarinya namun sebenarnya cintanya padamu selalu ada

Jika kau mengubah sudut pandangmu melihat cintanya terhadapmu, kaca akan mencerminkan cahaya

Dan itu akan menyatakan kehadiran dan keberadaan cinta namja itu terhadapmu yang lebih fasih dari pada hal lain di dunia ini ^^

.

.

.

**TBC ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind to review?

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Spoiled Girl And The Perfect Man**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Chapter : 3**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : YeWook ( akan muncul sesuai kebutuhan cerita )**

**Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ibu mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama. Khusus Ryeowook, dia adalah suami sah saya ^^**

**Summary :**

**Gadis manja yang selalu mendapat apa pun yang Ia inginkan, bahkan seorang Pria sempurna pun tak dapat menolak yang ia inginkan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu telah terjadi dan mengancam hubungan keduanya? Akankah mereka sanggup mempertahankan cintanya?**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap lekat Ryeowook yang masih saja tetap semangat memakan ice cream coklatnya. Bahkan Sungmin merasa tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan coklat yang saat ini dimakan yeoja mungil itu. Dengan memutar mata bosan lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Sungmin berusaha membujuk Ryeowook untuk menceritakan alasan Ryeowook yang tadi datang ke cafe nya dengan keadaan murung.

" Sebenarnya tadi kau kenapa eoh? "

Ryeowook memandang Sungmin sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan makan ice cream yang ada di tangannya. Saat ini Ia masih tak mau membicarakan alasannya yang membuatnya murung. Uggh, jika mengingat soal namja tak peka itu rasanya Ryeowook ingin sekali memukul kepalanya yang besar itu. Benar-benar membuatnya makan hati huh?

" Ya! jawab pertanyaanku Kim Ryeowook! " Sungmin mengambil gelas ice cream yang berada di tangan Ryeowook dan tak membiarkan Ryeowook untuk mengambilnya lagi. Sudah cukup kesabarannya menghadapi sifat Ryeowook yang kekanak-kanakan.

" Uggh, kembalikan ice cream Eonnie~ " Ryeowook memasang tampang cemberut yang tentu saja tak mempan untuk Sungmin.

" Tidak! Sebelum kau bercerita tentang alasanmu yang tadi datang dengan wajah murungmu itu "

Ryeowook membuang muka saat Sungmin menanyakan hal yang benar-benar tak mau Ia bahas itu. " Aku malas membahasnya. Lain waktu saja " tolaknya halus.

Sungmin menatap tajam iris karamel Ryeowook, " Mana bisa begitu? Kau harus bercerita sekarang " paksanya.

Dengan sedikit pasrah dan ogah-ogahan akhirnya Ryeowook menarik nafas berat untuk memulai menceritakan alasannya mengapa Ia murung tadi. " Yesung Oppa mengajakku menikah "

DEG...

Sungmin menggenggam gelas yang berisi ice cream milik Ryeowook dengan erat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, nafasnya tercekat, seluruh saraf dalam otak Sungmin terasa mati begitu saja, aliran darahnya pun seakan berhenti beredar. Dunianya seakan runtuh mendengar kalimat simpel yang keluar dari bibir cerry tersebut. Hatinya tertohok bagai dihujami beribu paku yang langsung menancap di hatinya. sakiitt sekali.

Sungmin sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis di depan yeoja mungil itu. Tidak! Ia tak boleh menangis. Jika Ia menangis itu akan membuat Ryeowook curiga.

" Tapi dia benar-benar tak romantis Eonnie~ mana bisa ia mengajakku menikah hanya dengan ucapan datar? Ck, benar-benar namja pabbo " lanjut Ryeowook dengan nada kesal.

Sungmin diam, masih belum mau merespons.

" Aku tak akan mau menikah dengannya kalau Ia tak bersikap romantis dulu saat mengajakku menikah "

Sungmin mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin. " Jadi hanya karena masalah itu? "

" Jangan ucapkan kata-kata 'Hanya karena' saat membahas soal perikahan. Aku kan ingin seperti Kibum dan Siwon Oppa yang romantis~ " cicitnya sembari memajukan bibirnya kedepan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Ryeowook benar, pernikahan memang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

.

.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Yesung melepas pakaiannnya kesembarang arah. Huh, sepertinya hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk di laluinya. Banyak pasien yang harus ia tangani hari ini. Belum lagi jika harus memikirkan gadis manja itu...

Ngomong-ngomong soal yeoja itu, Yesung baru ingat kalau terakhir Ia bertemu tadi saat yeoja itu ngambek karena ajakan menikahnya yang bisa dibilang errrr tak romantis sama sekali.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya di kasur miliknya lalu mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celana dinasnya bekerja di rumah sakit. Sedikit mengutak-ngatik dan mengecek apa ada email atau pun pesan masuk untuknya dari Ryeowook. tapi ternyata...

" Benar-benar marah rupanya. " gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dengan lincah jari-jari jempol mungil miliknya menekan-nekan tombol touchscreen pada layar ponselnya untuk mendial nomor yang sudah hafal di luar kepala olehnya. Hampir saja jempol kirinya menekan tanda hijau di sebelah kiri untuk memulai menghubungi seseorang, namun digagalkan karena ada orang lain yang lebih dulu menghubunginya. Dengan cepat diangkatnya panggilan tersebut.

" Yeobseyo Umma " sapa Yesung setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" ... "

Yesung terbelalak dengan ucapan seseorang yang Ia panggil Umma tersebut. " Jinja? Tapi tadi dia sudah pulang lebih dulu "

" ... "

" Ah, Umma tenang saja, aku akan mencarinya. Annyeong. "

Piipppp~ Yesung memutuskan hubungan melalui ponsel genggamnya tersebut. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yesung mengambil baju yang tersimpan di almarinya dan memakainya sembarang. Segera ia sambar kunci mobil dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

" Ck, anak itu benar-benar selalu membuat ulah " decak Yesung kesal. Tapi meskipun Ia kesal, tetap saja tersirat pantulan cahaya khawatir dari sepasang bola mata obsidiannya. Sebagaimanapun menyebalkannya seorang Kim Ryeowook, baginya Ia tetaplah Yeoja yang selalu Ia cintai dan berusaha ia jaga sampai nanti.

Tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk mencari keberadaan Ryeowook, karena sudah pasti cafe Sungmin lah yang menjadi tempat Ryeowook bernaung saat kesal, sedih, marah padanya atau apapun itu. Meskipun Yesung sedikit tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin, tapi apa mau dikata jika yeojacingunya itu begitu menempel dengan Sungmin dan membuatnya mau tak mau juga ikut terseret untuk dekat dengan Sungmin. Yesung masih ingat jelas kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Yeah, waktu yang membuatnya begitu muak dengan yeoja bergigi kelinci tersebut. Muak karena Sungmin secara tak sengaja akan membuat Ryeowook sedih jika mengetahui ini semua.

.

.

Yesung membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan menutupnya pula dengan kasar. Cafe Sungmin terlihat masih sangat ramai, mengingat ini masih jam 9. Kaki panjang Yesung berjalan lurus menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri membelakanginya.

" Sungmin-ssi " panggil Yesung sopan.

Sungmin yang hafal dengan pemilik suara ini segera menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang pemilik suara. Mata kelincinya melebar melihat wajah Yesung yang tak jauh dari wajahnya. Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini membuat jantungnya seperti ingin copot. Ketampanan Sunbae SMA nya ini benar-benar luar biasa. Secara tak sadar tangan Sungmin kini telah mulai terangkat dan meraba permukaan wajah Yesung yang terpahat begitu sempurna. Namun, saat tangan mulus Sungmin baru mencapai keningnya, dengan sedikit kasar ditepisnya tangan tersebut oleh Yesung.

" Mianhae, aku mencari Wookie. Apa dia disini? "

Sungmin menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya sampai keluar rasa asin yang diketahui adalah darah. Suara baritone Yesung yang sangat dingin seolah menjadi melodi menyayat hatinya yang teramat dalam. Suara itu... dulu selalu menyapanya hangat dan ramah. Bahkan Yesung selalu tersenyum tulus padanya, dan selalu mengacak surai hitamnya gemas saat dirinya bertingkah aegyo. Sekarang... kenapa semua terasa jauh berbeda?

" Apa Wookie ada disini? " ulang Yesung dengan masih bersuara dingin.

Dengan sedikit keberanian Sungmin menatap mata obsidian kelam milik Yesung yang kini menatapnya datar. " Apa Oppa kesini hanya karena untuk mencari Wookie? " suara Sungmin bergetar saat menanyakan hal bodoh tersebut.

Yesung mendecih kesal. Hei, bukankah sudah jelas paa tujuannya tadi? Bahkan Yesung tak berbasa-basi sama sekali akan kedatangannya kesini. Tapi kenapa yeoja ini malah menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti ia ketahui? Ckckck.. " Ya. dimana dia? " ujarnya malas.

" Oppa mengkhawatirkannya? " Lagi, Sungmin menanyakan hal yang benar-benar membuat Yesung kesal sendiri.

" Sudahlah, jangan bertele-tele. Aku sudah lelah. Jadi cepat jawab saja pertanyaanku "

Sungmin semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya, " Apa Oppa tak ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanku? "

" Aku hanya bertanya tentang Wookie. Bisakah tolong jawab pertanyaanku saja? Apa begitu susah? "

" Hikz..Hikz.. " hancur sudah pertahanan yang telah dibangun oleh Sungmin. Beruntung kini Sungmin berada di meja kasir dan lebih beruntung juga karena tak ada pelanggannya yang mau pulang sehingga harus membayarnya dulu di kasir.

Yesung tertegun saat melihat lelehan air mata Sungmin. " Wa-waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis? " kini Yesung mencba berbicara lembut.

" Tidak bisakah Oppa memikirkan keadaanku? "

" Kenapa Oppa selalu saja memikirkan Wookie, Wookie, dan Wookie? " lirihnya agar tak terdengar oleh orang lain.

Yesung bungkam mencoba mendengarkan apa saja yang ingin Sungmin katakan.

" Apa aku benar-benar tak bisa masuk dalam hati Oppa? Apa sudah tak ada tempat di hati Oppa? " katanya lemah sembari menangis sesenggukan.

Yesung tak menjawab apa-apa. Dia sendiri juga tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sudah jelas yang ditanyakan oleh Sungmin tadi adalah hal sia-sia. Sungmin malah akan semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika ingin mendengar jawaban dari Yesung.

" Tolong, jangan ungkit masalah ini. Aku ingin menemui Wookie. Apa dia ada disini? "Yesung mencoba memotong pembicaraan Sungmin yang sudah pasti akan mengarah pada hal itu.

Dengan kasar dihapusnya air mata yang bertengger di pipinya. Perlahan diangkatnya wajahnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah imutnya itu. Sungmin mengangguk semangat seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Yesung hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Yeah, hanya Ryeowook lah yang bisa membuat Yesung berubah menjadi pria manis.

" Ne~ dia ada di kamar tamu, sepertinya dia sudah tertidur tadi. Ayoo ku antar kesana " ajak Sungmin semangat. Yesung mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti arah langkah kaki Sungmin.

Saat mereka sudah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu bercat pink, Sungmin menoleh sekilas pada Yesung dan kembali menatap pintu kamar tersebut. Dengan segera di bukanya kenop pintu tersebut. Menampilkan seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil yang tengah tertidur pulas bersama dengan boneka kelinci yang dipeluknya. Tubuhnya pun sudah terbalut piama tidur bercorak kelinci dengan warna pink yang sudah pasti adalah milik Sungmin. Sungmin melirik sekilas pada Yesung yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dilihatnya Yesung yang sepertinya menghela nafas lega dan juga jangan lupakan senyum menawan yang begitu menenangkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju Ryeowook yang tertidur pulas tersebut. Di dudukkannya dirinya di pinggiran ranjang dan menatap lembut wajah damai Ryeowook yang seperti bayi. Disibakkannya anak rambut yang sedikit menutupi bagian keningnya. Dengan lembut di kecupnya kening tersebut sedikit lama. Entah karena menyadari bahwa Yesung ada disitu atau karena hanya gerak refleks Ryeowook saat tidur, dengan tiba-tiba Ryeowook memeluk kaki Yesung yang membuat Yesung lagi lagi harus mengumbar senyumnya. Di elusnya pucuk kepalanya sayang dan memegang jemari lentik milik gadis manjanya itu. Uggh, jika saat tidur begini dia benar-benar bak seperti 'sleeping beauty' berbeda jauh sekali jika sudah terbangun yang...

Sungmin tersenyum kecut melihat bagaimana Yesung memperlakukan Ryeowook dengan begitu manis. Sungmin benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkan cinta seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas sudah mencintai orang lain. Rasa sesak itu memenuhi relung hati Sungmin. Rasa sakit itu terasa begitu menekan permukaan lukanya.

" Aku akan membawanya pulang. Dan masalah baju yang dipakai Wookie, biar Wookie yang akan mengembalikannya padamu "

Sungmin baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara baritone khas milik namja yang begitu ia cintai selama 4 tahun ini. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberi jalan pada Yesung yang tengah menggendong tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

" Gomawo "

Sungmin mendongak dan sedikit berjengit saat menatap senyum tipis Yesung. Walaupun hanyalah senyum tipis, tapi itu benar-benar membuat dirinya mengawang di surga. Sebegitu cintanya kah kau pada Yesung huh?

Yesung berlalu pergi dan membawa tubuh mungil gadis manja itu ke dalam mobilnya, memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh mungil yang masih terjaga dalam mimpinya. Yesung berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar gemeltak gigi Ryeowook. kebiasan Ryeowook saat tidur eoh?

Yesung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dan segera mengirimkan email pada seseorang yang tadi Ia sempat panggil 'Umma' yang ternyata adalah Umma Ryeowook. yeah, mereka kan sudah bertunangan, jadi apa salahnya memanggil calon mertua dengan ucapan seperti itu? Agar akrab ne. Kekeke~

.

.

.

Sungmin jatuh terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena sedari tadi menahan tangisnya di depan Yesung. Dan sekarang, lihatlah! Dia bahkan seperti pengecut yang selalu terlihat tegar dari luarnya saja akan tetapi benar-benar rapuh dari dalam.

Seseorang menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari samping seolah memberi kekuatan. " Ssst, uljima Min. Kau harus kuat ne~ "

" Aku benar-benar tak berarti apa-apa untuknya Hyukkie. Hikz..hikz.. ini benar-benar menyakitkan "

" Sangat menyakitkan saat hikz..seseorang yang kau cintai begitu lama hikz..hikz.. ternyata tak pernah memahami pera hikz.. pera-perasaanmu..hikz.. "

Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk memandang nanar Sungmin sahabatnya itu. Dia tahu benar tentang perihal perasaan Sungmin terhadap Yesung yang juga Sunbaenya karena dirinya seangkatan dengan Sungmin. " Dia bahkan menolakku secara terang-terangan dan lebih memilih yeoja sialan itu, hah..hah..hikz..hikz.. "

Sungmin benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang dikejar-kejar hantu sampai nafasnya begitu memburu yang diselingi dengan isakan tangisnya. " Apa kekuranganku? Kenapa Yesung Oppa tak memilihku hah? Kenapa harus Ryeowook? kenapa harus gadis manja yang tak bisa apa-apa itu yang harus dipilih Yesung Oppa? Hikz..kenapa? kenapa Hyukkie? Kenapa harus Wookie? Hikz..hikz.. "

Eunhyuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin saat dirasa Sungmin benar-benar sudah berada diatas ambang kesabarannya. " Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus bisa menyikapi ini dengan tenang Minnie " bisiknya pada telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap menangis, " Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku Hyukkie. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika cintamu tak berbalas. Kau tak tahu bagaimana jadi diriku yang mencintai seseorang begitu lama tapi pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih orang lain yang ajaibnya adalah orang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai Dongsaengmu. KAU TAK TAHU EUNHYUK-AH, KAU TAK TAHU BAGAIMANA SAKITNYA AKU SAAT HARUS MENAHAN INI SEMUA SENDIRIAN. KAU.. hikz..hikz.. tak tahuu~ " Sungmin lemas, sepenuhnya Eunhyuk lah yang menampung berat beban tubuh Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menangis, sungguh ini benar-benar membuatnya teriris. Melihat sahabatnya menderita, sahabat mana yang tak sedih?. Eunhyuk memang tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi diri Sungmin yang harus selalu berpura-pura bahagia akan hubungan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Eunhyuk juga tak tahu bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Sungmin saat melihat kemesraan keduanya. Tapi Eunhyuk jelas tahu bahwa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi sahabatnya tersebut.

" Sial sekali nasibku. Yang harus kalah pada bocah yang tak bisa apa-apa seperti Wookie. Ciih, benar-benar tak berguna " terdengar suara dingin yang sarat akan keputus asaan di dalamnya.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah keluh, lidahnya seperti kaku. Sungmin yang seeprti ini benar-benar menakutkan. " Aku yang lebih dulu mencintainya, aku yang lebih dulu mengenalnya, aku yang lebih lama bersamanya. Tapi..tapi kenapa..hikz..hikz.. kenapa harus aku yang kalah, kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA EUNHYUK-AH? Kenapa? Hikz..hikz.. "

" Minnie, tenanglah. Jangan seperti ini. Hikz " Eunhyuk semakin memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Leppaskan aku Hyukkie, aku..aku ingin mati saja jika begini.. "

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Oh tidak lagi. Eunhyuk tak mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi. " DONGHAE-YA, CEPAT KEMARI. PALLIIII~~ " eunhyuk berteriak kencang pada sahabatnya yang lain yang berada di cafe dan sedang menutup cafe milik Sungmin. Donghae yang mendengar teriakan tak bersahabat dan errr mungkin panik itu segera berlari.

" A-apa yang terjadi Hyukkie? " tanyanya saat sudah berada di dekat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

" Leppas..ku bilang hikz.. leppaskan akuu.. biarkan aku mati Hyukkie..hikz..hikz.. " Sungmin meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Eunhyuk.

" YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT AMBILKAN OBAT PENENANGNYA HAE " teriak Eunhyuk keras dengan masih berusaha keras memegangi Sungmin yang mulai berontak. Tak perlu di perintah dua kali, Donghae melesat pergi menuju kotak obat di rumah Sungmin yang memang sudah di sediakan oleh Sungmin. Terlebih Eunhyuk maupun Donghae juga sudah hafal obat penenang yang biasa Sungmin pakai.

" Palli..pallii.. minumkan padanya Hae~ "

Donghae mengangguk dan memaksa Sungmin untuk menelan pil tersebut. Tapi semua tak mudah begitu saja, perlu usaha keras hingga Sungmin yang tadinya memberontak kuat kini mulai sedikit tenang saat Donghae berhasil memaksa Sungmin.

" A-aku me-hikz..mencintaimu Yesung Op-Oppaaa " rancau Sungmin pilu yang membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap miris keadaan Sungmin. Donghae hanya bisa memegang tangan Sungmin sekedar memberi kekuatan padanya. Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar sahabatnya itu bisa merelakan Yesung Sunbaenya masa SMA itu. Berulang kali Eunhyuk mencoba tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Bahwa Sungmin tetap tak mau berpaling dari Yesung yang mencintai yeoja mungil bernama Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk juga tak bisa menyalahkan Yesung maupun Ryewook. Karena ini semua bukan salah mereka. Sungmin lah yang sebenarnya salah, ah aniyaa. Bukan salah melainkan terlambat. Ya, Sungmin terlambat karena dulu Ia tak kunjung menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung, hingga akhirnya Yesung menjalin hubungan dengan Ryeowook yeoja mungil yang sudah dianggap Dongsaeng oleh dirinya dan juga Sungmin. Jika saja Sungmin memiliki keberanian sejak dulu, mungkin saat ini ia tak perlu menderita seperti ini. Jika saja dulu Sungmin tak terlambat mungkin dia tak akan mengalami hal menyakitkan ini. Semua yang ada dalam otak Eunhyuk hanyalah pemikiran-pemikiran pengandaian yang tak berguna.

Eunhyuk menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tertidur. " Hae, sepertinya aku akan menginap disini. Tolong sampaikan pada Orang Tua ku ne kalau aku disini " pinta Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum " Tentu saja. Jaga Sungmin baik-baik ne. Aku pulang dulu. Anyyeong "

.

Kau tak berhak menyalahkan orang lain dalam hal percintaan

Cinta tak pernah salah

Mungkin waktu dan situasi yang salah, tapi percayalah bahwa cinta itu tak bisa di salahkan

Semua yang menimpa dirimu bukanlah sepenuhnya salah cinta atau pun orang yang kau kambing hitamkan

Harusnya kau intropeksi diri dan lihat letak kesalahan yang ada pada dirimu

Kau terlalu naif untuk mengakui semuanya di masa lalu mu

Dan sekarang kau justru menyalahkan orang lain akan kenaifanmu itu

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

Yesung menidurkan tubuh ringan tunangannya itu di ranjang king sizenya. Memandang sejenak wajah damai putih tanpa cacat itu. Beribu syukur ia ucapkan saat ia menyadari bahwa gadis yang tengah terbaring damai itu benar-benar sempurna. Meskipun sifatnya yang benar-benar errr membuatnya kesal sendiri, tapi ia tak mempermasalahkan itu semua. Justru sifat manja dan menyebalkannya itulah yang benar-benar membuatnya berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang sering sekali menggodanya. Gadis ini... uhh, dari awal memang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Gadis yang dengan anehnya meminta resep untuk menghilangkan sifatnya yang suka membeli novel, gadis yang menanyakan 'Dokter, sebenarnya saya kekurangan gizi apa? Sampai-sampai saya benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan hobby saya yang gemar shopping?' What thee? Yesung langsung cengo mendengar keluhan pasiennya ini. Hei, dia ini dokter kan? tapi kenapa seperti menjadi tempat curhat untuk gadis yang aneh itu?

Yesung tersenyum kecil mengingat-ngingat awal-awal bagaimana pertemuan mereka. Tertawa saat mengingat dimana saat gadis itu menangis ketika dirinya membentaknya, tersenyum mengejek saat berhasil mengerjainya, cemberut saat dirinya menolak mentah-mentah memberi resep cara menghilangkan keluhannya yang errr tidak masuk akal. Hah~ betapa aneh dan menyebalkannya gadis yang terbaring di dekatnya ini. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menolak pesona Ryeowook.

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi terlentang menjadi menyamping menghadap gadis itu, mengelus rambut yang begitu lembut dan elusan itu pun merambat turun menyentuh pipi chubby nya yang benar-benar gembuk seperti bakpao. " Kau ini sebenarnya apa? " tanya Yesung.

Beruntung saat ini yeoja manja itu sedang tidur, jika saja ia mendengar apa yang baru saja namjacingunya tanyakan, ahhh~ bisa di tebak apartement mewah milik Yesung itu pasti akan bergetar akan teriakan keras yang memaki nama Yesung dengan sumpah serapahnya. Oke, ingatkan tetangga sebelah mereka untuk menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

Yesung yang hampir saja menutup matanya untuk mengikuti jejak tunangannya ke alam mimpi itu seketika tersadar saat sekelebat bayangan Sungmin melintas di pikirannya. Mata yang hampir terpejam itu kini menerawang ke atas menatap langit-langit kamar apartementnya. Mendesah berat jika mengingat bagaimana ekspresi sedih dan mata sendu itu menatapnya dalam. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ia setega itu pada Sungmin orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya. Tak menyangka juga bahwa ia bisa sedingin dan tak sepeduli itu pada yeoja kelinci tersebut. Tapi sungguh, bayangan kejadian seminggu yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya mau tak mau harus bersikap sedikit dingin dan menjauh pada Sungmin.

**~FlashBack~**

Yesung tengah duduk santai di kursi yang berada di ruangannya. Hari sabtu jadwalnya hanya setengah hari. Jadi dia sudah bebas dari tanggung jawabnya. Sebenarnya hari ini ia juga berniat untuk menjemput gadisnya itu, lagi pula dia hampir jarang sekali menjemput anak itu. Sedikit memberi kejutan tak apa kan?

Tokk.. Tokk..

" Masuk " ucap Yesung saat mendengar pintu ruangannya di ketuk.

" Minnie-ah, ada apa? Duduklah " sapanya ramah.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Yesung di kursi pasien. Menatap Yesung dalam yang kini juga menatapnya. " Oppa "

" Ya! ada keperluan apa kau kemari "

Sungmin berdiri dan mendekat pada Yesung yang kini memandangnya heran.

GREEEPPP~

Tanpa aba-aba tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk Yesung erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya mampu diam tak mengerti akan keadaan. Dia hanya berfikir mungkin Sungmin sedang ada masalah dengan namjacingunya. " Bisakah Oppa memutuskan Wookie? "

DEG!

Mara Yesung melebar. " Apa maksudmu? "

" Bisakah Oppa menjadikanku pengganti Wookie? "

Yesung semakin tak mengerti. Dengan sekuat tenaga di dorongnya tubuh Sungmin untuk menjauh dan melepas pelukannya.

" Aku mencintaimu Oppa! "

Mata Yesung menajam, " Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tak mengerti akan ucapanmu. "

Sungmin menyeka air matanya, " Aku mencintaimu Oppa. Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau berpacaran dengan Wookie, aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum Oppa mengenal Wookie "

"..."

" Aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sangat lama Oppa, dan saat ini, saat ini aku sudah tak mampu lagi Oppa. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Tidak bisakah Oppa melepaskan Wookie dan memilihku? Hikz.. "

" Kau gila! "

" Ya, aku memang gila Oppa. Aku gila karena mencintaimu. Aku gila karena cemburu pada Wookie yang begitu mudah memiliki Oppa. "

" Wae Oppa? Wae? Kenapa Oppa jauh lebih memilih dan menyukai Wookie? Apa kehebatannya? Dia bahkan hanya anak yang cengeng dan manja, dia selalu menyusahkan Oppa. Kalau di banding aku, dia tak ada apa-apanya Oppa " ujar Sungmin sedikit keras. Yesung hanya menatap tajam mata foxy yeoja di depannya ini. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya Dongsaeng bisa berujar begitu, dan lagi bukankah Sungmin dan Wookie itu bersahabat. Jadi bagaimana bisa Sungmin seakan menusuknya dari belakang?

" Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu, aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu, aku yang lebih dulu memperhatikanmu Oppa..hikz.. tapi kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku yang Oppa cintai? Kenapa harus Ryeowook? kenapa Oppa?hikz..hikz.."

Yesung semakin tak percaya akan ucapan Sungmin, jadi selama ini Sungmin sudah mencintainya? Selama ini dia selalu memperhatikannya?

Sungmin meremas dada kirinya kuat, sakit sekali rasanya. Sakit sekali jika orang yang lebih dulu kau cintai ternyata lebih menyukai sahabatmu sendiri. Sesak, sesak di dadanya seperti membuatnya ingin mati saja saat ini.

" Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai seperti Dongsaeng ku sendiri, dan aku tak pernah berharap lebih akan hubungan ini. Ku mohon mengertilah "

Sungmin menggeleng. " Tidak Oppa. Aku tak ingin hanya sebatas ini, aku ingin lebih. Aku ingin Oppa mencintaiku seperti Oppa mencintai Ryeowook. tidak bisakah? "

" Kau adalah orang yang disayang Wookie, aku tak menyangka kau bisa berbuat sejahat ini padanya "

Yesung berdiri dan berjalan mulai meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan, tangan Sungmin mencekalnya dan membalikkan tubuh Yesung menghadapnya, dan dengan sekejap bibir keduanya pun menempel sempurna. Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Di lepasnya dengan kasar. " APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? " Yesung tampak murka dan membentak Sungmin dengan sekuatnya. Ini benar-benar gila. Yesung tak pernah berfikir bahwa akan berciuman dengan yeoja lain selain yeoja mungilnya itu. Dan lagi ini adalah sahabat yeoja cingunya itu?

Ciih, yang benar saja.

Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Dia tahu ini salah. Dia tahu ini sangat berbahaya bagi hubungan persahabatannya dengan Ryeowook atau pun hubungan Yesung dengan Ryeowook.

" Mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi datang ke tempatku. Dan soal tadi ku harap kau tak akan mengadukannya pada Wookie, karena ku rasa kau sendiri juga tak akan mau dianggap tukang rebut pacar orang oleh Wookie " ucapnya dingin.

**~FlashBack Off~**

Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook erat saat memory itu terputar begitu saja dalam otaknya. tidak! Ini bukan salahnya jika bersikap dingin pada Sungmin, Ia melakukan ini demi kebaikan dirinya dan juga Ryeowook.

.

.

Perjalanan cinta itu memang selalu tak selamanya baik dan bahagia

Ada kalanya saat kau harus merasakan sesuatu yang begitu sesak memenuhi hatimu

Tapi semua itu adalah proses menuju kebahagiaan yang Tuhan berikan untukmu

Meskipun kau tak dapat memilikinya di suatu hari nanti, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih dari dia ^^

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sebuah cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamar dan meneruskannya hingga mengenai wajah damai Ryeowook yang begitu cantik. Ryeowook mengucek-ngucek matanya seperti anak kecil. Dahinya mengernyit heran saat merasa dinding di kamar itu tak berwarna pink. Setahunya kamar Sunbae kelincinya itu full dengan warna pink. Lalu siapa pemilik kamar in—

" Ah.. Yesung Oppa! " pekiknya saat mulai menyadari bahwa kamar ini adalah milik tunangannya yang menyebalkan dan tak peka itu. Ryeowook mulai menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang itu dan berjalan keluar mencari sosok namja sang pemilik kamar sekaligus apartementnya. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sang tunangan sedang berada di dapur dengan menggunakan kemeja putih yang di tekuk sampai siku. Rambutnya pun sudah tertata rapi, sepertinya Yesung sudah bersiap untuk pergi kerja, tapi tunggu! Saat dilihat-lihat lagi, ternyata Yesung memakai apron putih dan...

" Sudah bangun Nona manja? " sapa Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Ia berjalan mendekat kepada Yesung dan melihat sesuatu yang tadi di masak oleh tunangannya itu. Kepalanya melongok dan langsung menyatukan alisnya saat melihat apa yang tengah di buat tunangannya itu. " Oppa sedang membuat apa? "

Yesung mematikan kompornya dan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mencium kening gadisnya sekilas,

" Bubur untukmu " jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi seolah-olah tak percaya bahwa bubur yang di buat oleh namja di depannya ini bisa di makan olehnya. " Ya! jangan berpose seperti itu. Meskipun Oppa tak bisa memasak, setidaknya kalau hanya untuk bubur Oppa bisa membuatnya Chagy "

Yesung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur. " Oppa tidak berangkat kerja? Ini kan sudah pukul sembilan! "

" Mana bisa Oppa membiarkan gadis manis ini terbangun dan menyadari kesendiriannya di apartementku? Bisa-bisa dia nagmbek lagi sama aku "

Ryeowook memukul lengan Yesung pelan, " Oppa yang membuatku kesal "

" Ne~ Oppa tahu. Mianhae ne. Sekarang cepat mandi, kau bau sayang "

PUUKK~

" Menyebalkan "

Yesung terkekeh dan mengacak gemas rambut kecoklatan itu. Senang sekali rasanya jika bisa membuat gadisnya itu tertawa dan kesal di saat bersamaan. Ada rasa bahagia dan kelegaan sedniri bagi Yesung. Ryeowook pun beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar Yesung.

Namun baru saja ia akan membuka pakaiannya, ia baru ingat kalau ia semalam kan meminjam baju Sungmin untuknya tidur dan sudah pasti bajunya tertinggal disana, ditambah lagi ia belum bertanya soal bagaimana bisa dirinya berada di kamar Yesung.

" Oppaaa~ " panggilnya manja yang sudah kembali memasuki dapur dimana Yesung yang sudah menata bubur buatannya di meja makan.

" Hm? Kenapa belum mandi? " dihampirinya tubuh mungil itu lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah imut itu. " Mau Oppa mandikan eoh? "

BLUSSHH~

Wajah Ryeowook memerah akibat ucapan spontan yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir sang namja. " E-enak saja! " gugupnya.

" Lalu? "

" Engg, semalam Oppa menjemputku di rumah Sungmin Eonnie? "

" Ya, kenapa? Semalam kau tak pulang ke rumah dan membuat Umma dan Appa mu kebingungan mencarimu. Dasar merepotkan "

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya ke depan, " Jangan salahkan aku terus. Ini kan juga karena Oppa yang seenaknya saja mengajakku menikah tanpa adegan romantis " cibirnya tidak suka.

Yesung memutar bola mata bosan " Jangan bilang kau berharap Oppa akan mengajakmu menikah dengan berbagai adegan seperti novel-novel bodoh yang sering kau baca "

" Ya! memang apa salahnya? Toh selama ini Oppa tak pernah bersikap romantis padaku "

Yesung duduk di kursi meja makan dan mengajak Ryeowook untuk duduk di pangkuannya. " Dengar baby! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Oppa memang bukanlah orang yang romantis dan lagi Oppa juga tak suka dengan sesuatu yang berlebihan, Oppa orang yang terus terang dan tak suka berbelit-belit. Jadi biarkan Oppa menikahimu dengan cara Oppa sendiri. Arasseo? "

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu, " Ani! " jawabnya singkat. Yesung menghela nafas frustasi. Hah~ beginikah rasanya jika harus berurusan dengan orang manja. Dan lagi bagaimana bisa Yesung yang sejak dulu begitu mengidamkan seorang istri yang dewasa dan pengertian ternyata justru mendapatkan yang...*oke yang ini isi sendiri* kkk~

" Jika memang tak bisa bersikap romantis, setidaknya ucapkan kata-kata romantis untukku. Bisa kan? " pintanya sedikit memohon.

" Tidak "

Ryeowook menggeram kesal akan tingkah laku namjanya ini. Ciih, yeoja mana yang tak kesal jika dirimu diminta menjadi istrinya dengan tak romantis. Yeah, Ryeowook memang sedikit berlebihan tapi Yesung juga benar-benar tak peka. Ckckck~ pasangan aneh eoh?

" Oke, itu kita bicarakan nanti. Jadi sekarang kenapa kau belum juga mandi sayang? "

" Aku tak punya baju ganti. Jadi mana bisa aku mandi? "

Yesung tersenyum senang. " Oppa sudah menyiapkannya. Tadi Umma mu mengantarkannya "

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu, membalikkan kepalanya menghadap Yesung, " Umma tahu aku menginap disini? "

" tentu saja. Wae? "

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, " Ku pikir Umma akan marah karena aku menginap di rumah namja yang sangat mesum " katanya sedikit menggoda yang sukses membuat sebuah sudut siku-siku terpatri di jidat Yesung.

" Ck, cepat mandi sana. Dan Oppa akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan lagi nanti makan dulu buburnya. "

.

.

.

Ryeowook hampir saja muntah jika saja dia tak ingat bahwa di depannya ada tunangannya itu. Bubur buatan Yesung benar-benar masih membentuk seperti beras. Ini lebih bisa di sebut racun dari pada bubur. Benar kan dugaannya? Yesung oppa itu tak bisa memasak.

Yesung tersenyum manis saat melihat Ryeowook melahap bubur buatannya tanpa mencelanya. Berarti kali ini Ia berhasil membuat Ryeowook nya tak memakan racun. Cih, kau saja yang tak sadar Tuan Kim, bahwa kekasihmu itu mati-matian menelan bubur yang masih memberas. Kkk~

" Kenapa tidak di habiskan? " tanya Yesung heran saat melihat Ryeowook meletakkan sendoknya.

" Aku sudah kenyang Oppa. Sekarang antarkan aku pulang saja "

" Baiklah, kkajja "

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

Mind to review?

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**

*Dibacok Ryeosomnia*


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Spoiled Girl And The Perfect Man**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Chapter : 4**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : YeWook ( akan muncul sesuai kebutuhan cerita )**

**Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ibu mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama. Khusus Ryeowook, dia adalah suami sah saya ^^**

**Summary :**

**Gadis manja yang selalu mendapat apa pun yang Ia inginkan, bahkan seorang Pria sempurna pun tak dapat menolak yang ia inginkan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu telah terjadi dan mengancam hubungan keduanya? Akankah mereka sanggup mempertahankan cintanya?**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook sedang duduk-duduk santai didepan televisi yang berada di ruang tengah dirumah mewahnya tersebut. Kakinya bersila terangkat berada disofa didepan televisi tersebut. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah bungkus potato makanan ringan, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memasukkan potato-potato tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Meskipun matanya masih setia memandang adegan romantis drama korea dihadapannya, tapi kenyataannya tangannya tetap setia menyuapi mulutnya yang entah sudah menghabiskan berapa bungkus makanan ringan yang tersedia dihadapannya.

Sesekali mata berpupil karamel itu membulat lucu saat melihat adegan kedua pasangan kekasih itu berciuman. Issh, bahkan sekarang ia membayangkan kalau yang berada di TV tersebut adalah dirinya dan Yesung Oppa. Aigooo~ bagaimana bisa kau membayangkan hal tersebut Ryeowook-ah kalau Yesung Oppa mu saja tak bisa bersikap romantis padamu.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal saat mengingat bagaimana sifat Yesung yang sesungguhnya. Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak semua pikiran tak waras yang menghampiri otaknya. kini ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Kali ini Ryeowook menggigit jari telunjuknya ketika terjadi sebuah adegan romantis di Drama tersebut. Ia seolah iri pada sang gadis itu yang mempunyai pasangan seromantis lelaki tersebut. Jinjaa... ia juga mau dilamar seperti itu. Dilamar dihadapan seluruh orang yang berada dicafe dan memberikan sekuntum mawar merah lalu berakhir dengan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berisikan sebuah cincin indah. Aarrgg~ Ryeowook hampir menangis melihat adegan romantis tersebut.

Sangking asyiknya bahkan Ryeowook sampai tak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah berada dibelakangnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. seseorang— atau lebih tepatnya Yesung—kini memandang dengan intens perubahan mimik wajah Ryeowook yang tampak menggemaskan itu. Dia bahkan terkekeh tanpa suara melihat gadisnya itu memakan keripik kentang dengan kesal. Ah~ iya yakin betul bahwa yang membuat gadisnya itu kesal pasti karena melihat scene lamaran yang begitu romantis ditelevisi itu. Ck, benar-benar menginginkan lamaran yang romantis eh?

Karena Ryeowook tak kunjung menyadari keberadaannya dan lagi ia juga kesal terus-terusan berdiri dibelakangnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk...

CHUUU~

" Ekkh? " Ryeowook yang kaget karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan ciuman lembut dipipinya itu kini menelengkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berani menciumnya itu.

" Oppa! " pekiknya sebal dengan mempout bibirnya maju kedepan. Yesung terkekeh dan berjalan kesamping lalu memberi isyarat pada Ryeowook agar menggeser duduknya. Tapi rupanya Ryeowook tak mau dan malah semakin menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang sudah bersendekap di dada seolah memberitahu Yesung bahwa ia tak mau bergeser.

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya lucu. " Heoh? Tak mau berbagi pada tunanganmu sendiri eh, Wookie? "

Ryeowook menggeleng mantab. " Aku tak punya tunangan. Tunanganku itu sekarang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter sampai lupa pada diriku "

Yesung tergelak mendengar penuturan yeoja manjanya itu. Ia yakin bahwa ucapan Ryeowook barusan adalah sindiran untuknya karena sudah seminggu ini tak memberi kabar padanya sama sekali. " Marah, hmm? "

Yesung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu sedikit sampai pantat Ryeowook tak menyentuh sofa tersebut, dan detik berikutnya ia mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa tersebut dan memangku tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Ia memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang dan menyusupkan wajahnya dileher Ryeowook. sedikit mengecup dan menjilat leher itu hingga Ryeowook sedikit terkekeh geli.

" Kenapa Oppa tak mengabariku selama seminggu ini? Apa Oppa tak tahu kalau aku sangat merindukan Oppa? Apa Oppa tidak tahu kalau aku khawatir dengan keadaan Oppa? Apa Oppa justru tak peduli padaku lagi? Oppa mempunyai yeoja lain? opp—ARRRggHHH "

Ryeowook berteriak keras tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat merasakan lehernya digigit keras oleh Yesung. " Ah~ " Ryeowook melenguh saat Yesung menjilat bekas gigitannya yang pasti akan berbekas sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

" Oppa, apa yang Oppa lakukan? Issh~ " risihnya dengan menoleh kesamping memandang Yesung.

Yesung tampak memberikan ekspresi datar yang benar-benar menyebalkan bagi yeoja mungil itu. Wajah apa-apaan itu? Setelah membuatnya berteriak keras, ia malah membuat mimik wajah yang seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin sekali membunuh namja pabbo itu.

" Hmm? " alis sebelah kanannya terangkat sebelah seolah bertanya 'Ada apa'.

Ryeowook menggeram kesal. Dipalingkannya mukanya kedepan membiarkan Yesung terkekeh kecil.

" Oppa merindukanmu, baby " kata Yesung dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut rata itu.

Ryeowook tak menyahut dan masih diam. Dasar namja bodoh—umpatnya kesal.

Yesung tertawa dan membalikkan tubuh kecil Ryeowook hingga menghadapnya secara sempurna. Dilihatnya wajah kesal yeojanya lalu tersenyum dan mencium gemas bibir merah menggoda itu. " Hmm~ Oppa hanya menandai milik Oppa. Apa itu salah? "

BLUUSSHH~

Wajah Ryeowook memerah saat Yesung berkata frontal. Menandai miliknya? Apa? Miliknya?. Arrgghh~ rasanya ia ingin sekali lari kedalam kamarnya dan memukul-mukul bantal, guling atau pun ranjang empuknya guna mengapresiasikan perasaannya yang begitu meledak-ledak dan..ahh entahlah terasa begitu sulit diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Yesung kembali mengecup pipi Chubby yang merona itu. Tangan dengan jari-jari mungil itu menangkup wajah imut itu, meniup sebentar poni gadis mungilnya sampai sedikit terbang keatas. Segera saja Ryeowook merapikan poninya kembali. Ia tak suka terlihat berantakan dihadapan namja yang sangaaaaaattt ia cintai itu.

Kkk~ Yesung kembali terkekeh kecil. " Dengar! Oppa hanya pergi selama satu minggu dan itupun karena Oppa mendapat tugas dari rumah sakit untuk menangani para anak-anak yang kekurangan gizi di Jepang. Oppa tak macam-macam disana jadi berhenti menuduh Oppa yang tidak-tidak seperti itu "

Ryeowook memajukan bibir bawahnya kedepan, terlihat imut sekali bagi Yesung. " Tapi Oppa tak mengabariku selama satu minggu ini. Ck, benar-benar mengesalkan "

GREEPP~

Yesung membawa tubuh mungil dengan ukuran dada dibawah rata-rata itu kedalam pelukannya. Menciumi pucuk kepalanya sayang dan mengelus-ngelus punggung yeoja itu lembut. " Mianhae, Oppa benar-benar tak diberi kesempatan sedikit pun untuk memegang ponsel Chagy, Oppa benar-benar minta maaf "

" Hukz, Oppa jahat. Oppa benar-benar membuatku hampir mati memikirkan Oppa " tangannya memukul-mukul dada bidang Yesung sedikit keras hingga Yesung meringis pelan.

" Hei, kau pikir Oppa juga tak hampir mati karena terus-terusan merindukanmu yang manja ini, hmm? "

" Bohong. Kalau Oppa rindu seharusnya Oppa menelponku atau setidaknya mengirimi aku email, mentions di akun twitter ku, dan menulis wall di Facebook ku " cerocosnya kesal.

Yesung menempelkan keningnya pada kening Ryeowook. obsidiannya memancarkan kehangatan yang begitu menghanyutkan pada gadis manja itu, " Kau lupa dengan apa yang Oppa bilang tadi? Oppa benar-benar tak diberi sedikit pun kesempatan meskipun hanya untuk memegan ponsel " terangnya lagi.

Air mata Ryeowook mengalir deras. Sungguh, ia benar-benar rindu pada namja menyebalkan ini. Meskipun Yesung sangat menyebalkan tapi ia juga benar-benar mencintainya setulus hati. Biar saja ia dibilang lebay, alay atau labil sekalipun , yang pasti ini benar-benar kenyataan bahwa ia memang tulus mencintai Yesung.

Ibu jari Yesung mengusap lelehan air asin itu. Yesung tak suka melihat yeojanya menangis, " Berhenti menangis baby~ kau membuat Oppa merasa bersalah "

" Oppa memang bersalah dan wajar jika memang Oppa merasa bersalah " cibirnya dengan menghapus air matanya kasar. Ck, kenapa ia menangis sih?

" Tapi Oppa sudah minta maaf~ apa masih belum cukup? "

" Itu jauh dari kata cukup Oppa " jawabnya cepat.

" Heoh, kenapa kau begitu kejam pada Oppa? "

" Biar saja "

Yesung menghela nafas berat. Yeah, beginilah yeojanya itu. Manja dan selalu menuntut dirinya melakukan hal-hal yang..ummhh~ bukan dirinya sama sekali. Tapi apa boleh buat, toh semuanya demi yeojanya kan? jadi wajar jika ia rela-rela saja.

" Ne~ sekarang kau mau apa? Oppa akan menuruti permintaanmu "

Yesshh~ Ryeowook bersorak senang dalam hati. Ini dia yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia sudah yakin kalau pasti Yesung Oppanya itu akan menanyakan hal seperti itu, ia sudah hafal sangat.

Ryeowook tampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan pose imut yang entah kenapa sekarang justru terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Yesung. Padahal selama ini semua pose Ryeowook adalah hal-hal favoritenya. Kkk~

" Aku mau...ummhh "

Yesung merasakan aura-aura tak mengenakkan yang keluar dari tubuh gadisnya. Ia yakin bahwa apa yang diminta oleh gadisnya adalah sesuatu hal yang buruk bagi kelangsungan hidupnya(?). terlebih sebuah senyum mengerikan terpampang jelas diwajah imut itu.

" Ummhh~ aku mau Oppa melamarku seperti adegan romantis di drama korea yang selalu tampil dilayar TV "

JLEB!

Nah benarkan dugaannya? Pasti hal-hal tak menyenangkan baginya. Hah~ Yesung mengurut pelipisnya untuk mengurangi kelelahannya. Sudah cukup seminggu ini ia disibukkan dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai dokter yang terpaksa harus menangani beberapa panti asuhan di Jepang yang rata-rata anaknya menderita kekurangan gizi, dan lagi jangan lupakan kerinduannya yang terasa sangat mencekik lehernya pada yeoja manja yang entah kenapa sekarang justru menambah deretan kesialannya selama sepekan ini.

Ryeowook memperhatikan wajah lelah tunangannya itu. Rasa iba tiba-tiba saja muncul dibenaknya. Ah~ meskipun ia selalu manja dan egois tapi tetap saja kesehatan Oppa nya itu jauh lebih penting dari egonya. Ia memeluk tubuh Yesung, menaruh kepala Yesung di dadanya.

Yesung tersentak merasakan perlakuan Ryeowook yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk tenang itu. Ia tersenyum dan menyamankan posisinya, membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Yah, meskipun yeojanya itu menyebalkan tapi ada kalanya ia bisa sedikit mengerti keadaan dirinya yang terkadang kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja. Ummh~ wangi tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah lama ia rindukan masuk melalui indra penciumannya dan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, bak sebuah virus, wangi itu seolah menyebarkan virus-virus ketenangan bagi Yesung. " Wangii~ " gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan menaruh pucuk dagunya dikepala Yesung. Posisi keduanya benar-benar sangat romantis. " Oppa lelah? "

Yesung menjawab hanya dengan anggukan kepala. " Kenapa tak istirahat dulu? "

" Oppa sudah sangat merindukanmu, jadi tak ada waktu untuk istirahat karena Oppa juga takut kau semakin marah dan kesal lalu memutuskan Oppa "

Hati Ryeowook kali ini terenyuh. Bagaimana mungkin ia tadi bisa marah-marah pada Yesung oppanya, sedangkan Yesung sendiri justru mengesampingkan istirahatnya demi dia? Uggh~ kau jahat Ryeowook-ah~

" Oppa mianhae~ " suara manja itu membuat Yesung mau tak mau mendongak untuk memandang mata karamel cerah itu. Detik kemudia ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. " Oppa juga minta maaf Chagy, lain kali Oppa usahakan untuk menghubungimu jika Oppa sedang ada tugas yang kiranya jauh darimu "

CHUU~

Ryeowook mencium sekilas bibir tipis Yesung dan kini membenamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Yesung. " Saranghae~ "

" Nado, Nado Saranghae Wookie-ah "

.

.

Jika waktu akan terus mengalir, ku harap waktu akan mengalir membawa kita pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Saat-saat aku bersamamu dan tersenyum bahagia denganmu...yah, hanya denganmu—selalu.

.

.

Kini Ryeowook dan Yesung telah berada dikamar apartement milik Yesung. Keduanya berpamitan pada salah satu pelayan rumah Ryeowook untuk disampaikan pada —Umma Ryeowook bahwa mereka berdua pergi ke apartement milik Yesung.

Ryeowook yang memang tak mau Yesung sakit akhirnya malah melupakan permintaannya dan memilih menyuruh Yesung untuk istirahat—tentunya dengan syarat dari Yesung yang mengharuskan yeoja mungil itu ikut tidur bersama.

Meskipun begitu, Yesung tak benar-benar istirahat dengan tenang meskipun sudah 2 jam mereka terlentang dikamar ini. Yesung bahkan merasa berada di Neraka karena yeoja mungil yang begitu manja ini terus-terus mengoceh tidak jelas tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan selama Yesung tak ada disampingnya.

Yesung sempat dibuat tertawa atas segala pengakuan yeoja mungilnya itu. Ryeowook berceloteh sebal saat ia menceritakan bahwa dirinya sempat menangis selama 2 hari 2 malam gara-gara Yesung yang tak kunjung mengabarinya. Mau tak mau Yesung hanya bisa tertawa dan mencium gemas bibir merah yang selalu ia kecup itu.

Ryeowook mencubit pipi sedikit chubby milik Yesung gemas serta kesal saat bercerita tentang segala pemikirannya tentang Yesung yang jauh disana. Ia berfikir bahwa Yesungnya pasti selingkuh hingga tak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali. Dan Yesung? Kini dia tersenyum senang. Umh~ Ryeowook benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi perlahan, Ryeowook mempout bibirnya ketika menceritakan tentang Sungmin pada Yesung. " Sungmin Eonnie terlihat menjauhiku, Oppa~. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, karena sebentar lagi juga ia akan menghadapi ujian. " katanya manja dengan memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada dada bidang Dokter muda itu.

Yesung menegang sebentar, tapi ia segera merilekskan agar Ryeowook tak curiga.

" Umh~ bisa kau berhenti bercerita, Chagy? Oppa mau istirahat. Ini sudah 2 jam semenjak kau menyuruh Oppa istirahat dan tidur, tapi kau terus-terusa bercerita " Yesung berlagak sok kesal. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin membuang jauh topik pembicaraan tentang yeoja bernama Sungmin itu.

Ryeowook menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Yesung. Memersempit jarak keduanya. dan lagi kaki Ryeowook diangkat sebelah untuk menaruhnya diatas paha Yesung. Umh~ kini sepertinya Yesung bagaikan guling untuk yeoja manja itu.

Hah~ Yesung menghela nafas bosan. Ini memang kebiasaan gadis manja itu. Selalu menjadikan orang lain gulingnya. " Oppa, cepat tidur. Jangan menghela nafas terus, aku terganggu tau! " sungutnya dengan masih mata terpejam.

Tuiing!

Yesung menyentil hidung kecil nan bangir itu. " Dasar cerewet "

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yesung kini ikut merangkulkan tangan kirinya kepinggang ramping gadisnya itu.

Cup.

Satu kecupan terakhir sebelum tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya Yesung daratkan di bibir merah itu. " Saraghae~ " dan ucapan terakhir sebelum akhirnya Yesung benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

Saat kau hidup, ada saatnya kau mendapat penerimaan, dan ada saatnya kau menerima penolakan ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

Sungmin duduk didepan meja kasir dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Sesekali nafas lelah ia hembuskan. Ia tidak lelah tentang pekerjaannya, hanya saja ia lelah akan jalan hidup dan takdirnya. Sungmin. Yeoja itu terus-terusan memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa melupakan sesosok Sunbae yang selama ini selalu ia cintai namun tak pernah bisa ia gapai.

" Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? "

Seseorang bertanya pada Sungmin dengan mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut. Sungmin tersenyum, " Gwenchana~ aku selalu baik-baik saja " ucapnya.

Yeoja yang bertanya pada Sungmin itu hanya tersenyum janggal mendapati mata sahabatnya yang kembali menatap kosong didepannya. Eunhyuk begitu bingung dengan sikap Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang ia nampak begitu bahagia, tapi menit berikutnya ia kembali seperti seorang mayat hidup. Tsk, ia sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya agar semua ini berakhir. Ia tak mau terus-terusan melihat sang sahabat yang selalu bersedih.

" Manusia itu bodoh ya? " celetuk Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

" Hm? "

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil, " Yah. Manusia itu bodoh. Selalu mempersulit keadaannya sendiri. Mencari-cari hal yang nantinya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri "

"..." Sungmin diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Euhyuk.

" Sama seperti dirimu. Yang berusaha menggali lubang kesakitan untuk dirimu sendiri " ucapnya ringan tanpa beban.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanyanya tak mengerti.

Eunhyuk ikut bertopang dagu menggunakan tangannya dengan mata yang masih lurus kedepan menatap para pengunjung di cafe milik Sungmin itu. " Kau sudah tahu kan kalau Yesung Oppa itu hanya mencintai Wookie? Sekuat tenaga kau berusaha menarik perhatian Yesung Oppa, kau tak akan berhasil "

"..."

" Kau sendiri tahu, bagaimana dulu sifat seorang Kim Yesung. Dia itu..namja yang dingin dan tak berperasaan. Tapi..semenjak bertemu dan menjalin hubungan dengan Wookie, ku rasa dia berubah total. Sedikit demi sedikit sifatnya berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih manusiawi " Eunhyuk tertawa kecil menceritakannya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, kali ini ia masih diam dan mengepalkan tangannya. Perasaan campur aduk kembali merasuki hatinya.

" Kau tahu? Dengan kau bersifat menjauhi dan tak mau berhubungan lagi dengan Wookie, itu sama saja dengan pengecut "

" Aku tau itu "

" Tidak. Kau tidak tahu hal ini Min. Jika kau tahu, seharusnya kau tak melakukan ini " terang Eunhyuk.

" Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku. Sebelum kau bicara seharusnya kau juga harus melihat dari sudut posisiku berada saat ini. Jangan melulu melihat dari porsi sisi pandangmu saja " Sungmin berkata pelan, hingga Eunhyuk harus membuka telinganya lebar-lebar.

" Yah kau benar. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu dan bagaimana berada diposisimu. Tapi..melihatmu yang selama ini bertindak seperti seorang pecundang membuatku sedikit banyak mengerti. Dan satu hal yang baru saja aku simpulkan "

" Apa? " Sungmin bertanya penasaran.

" Kau..adalah salah satu manusia bodoh yang mempersulit keadaannya sendiri. Mencari-cari hal yang nantinya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Seperti yang tadi ku bilang "

Sungmin menelan ludah keluh. Benarkah?

Tapi mungkin ucapan Eunhyuk benar. Dia memang bodoh. Panggilan apa lagi yang bisa diucapkan untuk seorang yang mencintai orang lain tanpa pernah mengucapkan perasaannya dari dulu—selain kata bodoh? Idiot? Yah, mungkin itu juga bisa.

Tapi.. Sungmin sudah berusaha mengungkapkannya waktu itu. Dan hasilnya..—dia ditolak, bahkan dia merasa terhina dengan ucapan Yesung waktu itu.

Tapi ia tak melulu menyalahkan Yesung, karena ia sendiri tahu dan sadar bahwa ini memang salahnya yang terlambat mengungkapkannya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan jika kita sudah terlambat. Mungkin menangis hanyalah salah satu cara mengurangi kesedihan.

Sungmin mendesah berat. " Kau benar. Dan sekarang kau mau apa? Menertawakanku karena kebodohanku yang tak dari dulu mengungkapkan semuanya pada Yesung Oppa? Begitu? "

Eunhyuk tertawa renyah menyadari sang Sahabat yang mulai tersulut amarah. Tapi, Eunhyuk sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya Sungmin masih bisa bereaksi dengan ucapannya kan? dan tidak hanya diam seperti mayat hidup selama seminggu ini.

" Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang sahabat yang begitu tega berkata—Ini semua patut kau dapatkan—begitu? "

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. " Kau sahabat yang aku punya yang selalu setia menemaniku selama ini. Mianhae, Hyuukkie~ "

Grep.

Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin kembali. " Jangan terus-terusan mengucapkan kata maaf. Aku tak butuh itu. Yang aku inginkan adalah sebuah ketegaran dan semangat. Maksudku, adalah aku ingin Sungmin kembali seperti Sungmin yang sulu selalu ceria dan semangat "

.

.

Terkadang perasaan Sahabat itu selalu lebih peka dari pada perasaan keluarga sendiri ^^

.

.

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos ketika melihat Yesung yang sedang berpakaian rapih dihadapannya. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Yesung sudah bangun dari tidurnya, dan juga ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya siang tadi. " Oppa, apa yang Oppa lakukan? "

Yesung bergumam, " Hm? "

" Kenapa berpakaian rapih? " tanyanya lanjut.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih duduk disisi ranjang dengan tampang bodohnya yang membuat Yesung ingin sekali tertawa. Ia duduk disamping Ryeowook dan menyentil hidung kecil itu, " Adaaaww~ sakit, Bodoh " pekiknya tak suka.

Cup.

" Berapa kali Oppa harus bilang padamu, huh? Jangan panggil tunanganmu dengan sebutan 'bodoh' " titahnya tegas setelah mengecup sekilas hidung yang baru saja ia sentil itu.

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kedepan, " Habisnya, Oppa menyentil hidungku sih " elaknya.

Yesung hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia menarik Ryeowook bangun dari ranjang itu dan mendorongnya menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat dikamar itu. " Cepat mandi! Dan pakai baju yang sudah Oppa siapkan dimeja nakas itu " jari telunjuk Yesung mengarah pada sebuah bingkisan kotak berwarna ungu muda yang terletak dimeja nakas samping ranjangnya. Setelahnya, ia berlalu pergi dan menunggu Ryeowook di ruang tengah dengan sesekali membolak-balik majalah remaja yang entah siapa yang membawanya kerumahnya. Yah, walaupun sudah pasti itu adalah tunangannya.

.

.

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis saat dirinya sudah berada dihadapan Yesung. Yesung pun juga balas senyum tak kalah manis. Mata sipit itu menghilang seperti garis ketika ia terseyum. Umh~ ia cukup bahagia dengan dress pilihannya sendiri yang ia beli di Jepang khusus untuk yeojanya.

Sebuah dress selutut dengan warna hijau limenya membuat Ryeowook tampak begitu indah dan cantik. Jangan lupakan tatanan rambutnya yang memang Ryeowook sengaja ia gerai dengan sebuah pita kupu-kupu besar yang cantik. Bahkan rasanya Yesung seperti melihat bidadari kecil dihadapannya saat ini.

" Oppa~ apa aku cantik? "

Yesung tertawa renyah, " Kau selalu cantik, baby~ "

BLUSSHH~

Semburat pink tersebar dikedua pipi chubby itu. " Lalu, kita mau kemana? "

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, ia menggenggam hangat jemari Ryeowook dan ia bawa gadis manis itu menuju mobilnya. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan tatapan kesal dari tunangannya itu karena tak menjawab pertanyaannya. " Opp— "

" Nanti kau juga akan tahu " potongnya cepat.

Mau tak mau Ryeowook pun akhirnya hanya diam, memilih memandangi rupa sempurna sang Dokter muda itu. Ia memandang dalam pada obsidian kelam yang begitu menghanyutkan, mencari sebuah sinar kasih sayang yang selalu dipancarkan sang pemilik kepada dirinya. Bibir mungil miliknya tak terasa melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tatkala ia menyadari bahwa namja yang saat ini sedang mengemudi itu adalah miliknya. Yah..hanya miliknya.

" Kau tahu, jangan pernah menatap seseorang terlalu dalam dengan matamu "

" Ehh? Memang kenapa? "

Yesung menoleh kesamping pada Ryeowook, lalu mengusap sebentar pipi chubby itu, " Karena sekali kau merekam sosoknya dalam kedua bola matamu itu, sekali kau menyimpan sosoknya dalam ingatanmu, maka akan sulit bagimu untuk mengalihkan pandanganmu dari sosoknya " Yesung terkikik geli melihat ekspresi aneh dari yeojanya. Umh~ padahal ia hanya bermain-main barusan, tapi yeojanya itu seolah menganggapinya dengan serius.

Ryeowook tersenyum, " Yah..tak apa. Asal sosok itu adalah dirimu, Oppa "

Ucapan Ryeowook barusan membuat Yesung mau tak mau merasakan secuil perasaan bahagia, senang dan gembira pada hatinya. ia senang, karena gadisnya ini begitu mencintainya apa adanya. " Itu memang sudah harus. Kau hanya boleh memandangku, jangan memandang namja lain selain aku " putusnya mutlak.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal.

" Selalu saja seenaknya "

.

.

Kau dapat memadamkan api yang berkobar panas

Kau juga bisa mencairkan hatinya yang seperti gunung Es

Bukan karena apa, tapi ini murni karena cinta

Ya, kau tahu jelas itu... bahwa ia mencintaimu ^^

.

.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu saat sudah sampai pada sebuah meja yang mana kursinya sudah hampir terisi penuh dan hanya tersisa dua buah kursi yang kosong. Terlebih, kursi-kursi di Cafe mewah itu telah diisi oleh orang-orang yang ia kenal. Umma, Appa, kedua orangtua Yesung, sanak saudaranya, dan juga sanak saudara Yesung.

" Oppa~ "

Ryeowook memanggil Yesung pelan, yang kini sudah duduk lebih dulu disamping Ummanya. Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu? Cepat duduk! " perintah Appa nya.

Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tak tahu menahu soal acara ini. Yesung bahkan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Tiba-tiba duduk tanpa memberi penjelasan sedikitpun pada dirinya. Ugh~ rasanya kesal sekali.

Mata karamel itu menatap tajam Yesung yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sedangkan Yesung, ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu tersenyum sopan pada semua yang ada disitu.

'Ciih~ dasar bermuka dua. Dihadapan semua orang dia berlagak sopan, sedangkan padaku dia begitu menyebalkan' gerutunya dalam hati dengan meremas-remas tissue yang ada digenggamannya.

" Ekhem~ " Tuan Kim—Appa Yesung, berdehem sekilas untuk segera memulai acara. " Baiklah, seperti yang sudah kalian semua tahu bahwa kita semua berkumpul disini adalah untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan anak kita, Yesung dan Ryeowook "

'A-Aapa?' mata karamel itu membulat sempurna dan menatap tak percaya pada Yesung yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Appa, dan ekspresi sang Appa hanya tersenyum sekilas. Tak ada wajah yang mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut atau apa. Bahkan mereka semua tersenyum dan terlihat antusias. Ryeowook benar-benar merutukki Yesung.

Ugh~ ini jelas ulah Yesung yang tak mau memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Ini semua pasti gara-gara dia. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kesal! Amat kesal lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana bisa, dari sebagian banyak orang—maksudnya saudaranya dan saudara Yesung— dan bisa dibilang semuanya, hanya dia yang tak tahu menahu soal ini. Kesal, kenapa Yesung seenaknya sendiri sih~

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Ryeowook tak mendengarkan apa saja yang sudah calon mertuanya—Appa Yesung ucapkan.

" Kie~ Wookie~ "

Ryeowook mendongak kaget, " Eh? Enggh..i-iya? " matanya mengerjap-ngerjap ling-lung membuat semua yang ada disitu terkekeh kecil melihat wajahnya yang begitu imut. Yesung sendiri pun benar-benar sudah gemas sekali ingin mencubit kedua pipi chubby itu—dan tentu saja ia urungkan, mengingat saat ini masih ada keluarga besarnya dan keluarga besar calon istrinya.

'Ca-calon istri?' Yesung tersenyum simpul memikirkan hal ini. Kekeke~

" Baiklah, karena semua sudah setuju, jadi sudah kita sepakati bahwa Ryeowook dan Yesung akan menikah 2 minggu lagi "

" M-mwoo? " bibir bak bunga mawar itu kini membulat lucu memandang Appa Yesung.

Duk!

" Ah-angghh~ mi-mianhae. Aku hanya terlalu senang, Ahjussi " menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Mata Ryeowook kini beralih memandang namja tampan yang tampak mengerling jahil padanya. Ugh~ Demi Tuhan, ia ingin sekali menjitak kepala besarnya itu, mencongkel mata yang saat ini berkilat jenaka menggodanya. Dan..yah, Ryeowook benar-benar merasa kakinya begitu sakit sampai sekarang karena tadi diinjak secara sengaja oleh Yesung.

Appa Yesung tersneyum bahagia. " Nah, mulai sekarang Wookie tak perlu lagi memanggil Ahjussi seperti itu "

" Eh? La-lau? " gugupnya saat diajak bicara oleh Appa Yesung.

" Panggil Ahjussi dengan sebutan 'Appa' "

Ryeowook mengangguk ragu. Seluruh orang yang duduk dimeja itu tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Membicarakan soal pernikahan membuatku begitu bahagia

Kelak, aku akan menjadi seorang Appa bagi anak-ana kita

Memberi kasih sayangku pada mereka, dan terutama dirimu ^^

.

.

Kaki mungil itu menghentak-hentakkan kesal pada lantai kamarnya. Ia membuang tas selempang kecil yang tadi ia bawa pada acara—oke yang menurutnya begitu gila, karena ia benar-benar tak tahu menahu soal ini semua.

Ryeowook mencak-mencak kesal saat ini. Mengacak-ngacak rambutnya asal lalu melepas dress selutut berwarna hijau lime pemberian Yesung tadi dengan kasar sehingga saat ini ia hanya memakai bra yang hanya menggunakan tali punggung dan g-string tipisnya yang senada dengan motif bra'nya. Yah, yang bergambar strawberry.

Dengan kesal ia mulai menelusupkan badannya masuk pada selimut. Ia berusaha menutup matanya sekuat tenaga dan mengabaikan panggilan masuk pada ponselnya yang sudah ia ketahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung. Ryeowook sudah memberinya nada khusus untuk panggilan Yesung.

Kesal kesal kesal. Ia kesal pada Yesung. Kekesalan yang benar-benar memuncak. Bahkan ia tadi tak menyapa Yesung sama sekali saat dirinya pulang. Issh~ malas sekali menyapa seseorang yang sudah membuatmu kesal. Bukankah begitu?

.

.

Dia selalu saja begitu, melakukan semua hal dengan seenaknya

Tapi walaupun begitu, semua hal itu membuatku senang

Saranghae~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan beriringan dengan Donghae. Malam ini, mereka pulang bersama seperti biasa. Tangan Donghae menggenggam jemari lembut Eunhyuk, seolah memberi perlindungan pada sang yeoja yang diam-diam ia cintai.

" Aku kasihan jika terus-terusan melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu " Donghae membuka percakapan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui ucapan namja disampingnya ini. " Yah, aku juga. Aku sudah sering menasehatinya untuk melupakan Yesung Oppa, tapi sepertinya ia menutup telinga akan nasehatku "

Eunhyuk memandang bintang diatas langit gelap yang tampak menghiasi malam ini. Matanya memandang keatas dengan sorot kepedihan. Yah, dia merasakan pedih karena sahabatnya yang tak pernah mau bangkit dari lubang kesakitannya sendiri.

Diam-diam Donghae memperhatikan wajah manis Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum. Senang sekali rasanya bisa terus bersama gadis ini dalam waktu yang cukup pajang. Umh~ mereka sudah saling mengenal bahkan kedua orang tua mereka juga kenal, mereka kan bertetangga.

" Kalau seandainya kau menjadi Sungmin, apa yang akan kau lakukan? " bertanya dengan masih pandangan yang menatap bintang-bintang dilangit.

Donghae tampak berfikir sejenak, tapi kemudia ia tersenyum manis. " Mungkin, aku akan mengungkapkannya..jika memang ditolak, itu tak masalah. Yang penting kan aku sudah mengungkapkannya. Dan rasanya pasti lega~ "

Mata Eunhyuk menyipit saat mendengar perkataan Donghae. Ia paham betul bahwa namja disampingnya yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil ini begitu bodoh soal kata-kata seperti itu, tapi bagaimana bisa sekarang namja itu mengucapkan hal mustahil seperti itu. Dengan tampang horrornya ia menoleh manghadap Donghae, " Kau mencontek kata-kata siapa? Huh? "

" Ya! seenaknya saja. Itu kata-kataku Hyuk. Kau pikir aku tak punya otak "

Wajahnya seketika murung.

Eunhyuk tertawa lebar melihat tampang jelek Donghae. " Nae~ aku hanya bercanda. Ck, rupanya prince manja kita sudah dewasa, eoh? "

Pletak~

Satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Eunhyuk. " Jaga bicaramu? Siapa yang kau maksud manja dan sudah dewasa? Aku ini jauh lebih dewasa dari pada dirimu tahu " sungutnya berapi-api.

" Yaiish, jangan memukul kepalaku, kalau nanti aku bodoh bagaimana? "

" Itu urusanmu, lagi pula kau kan memang sudah bodoh "

Mata Eunhyuk melebar sempurna mendengar kata 'bodoh'. Hei, bukankah selama ini dirinya yang selalu memberi contekan pada Donghae saat ujian diKampus? Bukankah selama ini juga dia yang berfikir? Jadi kenapa dia yang dikatai bodoh. Cih, enak saja.

" Kau itu yang bodoh. Selalu mencontek padaku saat ujian, mengcopy tugas-tugasku. Tsk " decaknya.

" Itu wajar, kau kan yeojaku "

BLUSHH~

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah bak kepiting rebus. 'yeojaku' ? sejak kapan?

" A-apa-apaan itu? Aku bukan yeojamu tau " sanggahnya agak kikuk.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk. Mendekati Eunhyuk dan mencengkram pudak kurus itu. " Jadi..kau tak mau padaku? " dingin, suaranya kini berubah dingin.

" Y-ya "

Wajah Donghae terlihat kecewa, tapi segera saja ia ubah menjadi datar. " yah..baiklah "

Ia melangkah mendahului Eunhyuk. Menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang rasanya sudah tak kuat lagi untuk ia pendam.

Eunhyuk mematung. Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan? Ia berbohong. Ia teramat mencintai Donghae. Jadi...

Eunhyuk berlari-lari kecil mengejar Donghae yang sudah berada agak jauh dari tempatnya.

Greeepp~

Donghae tersentak saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakang.

" Mianhae~ aku berbohong. A-aku...mencintaimu "

Suara Eunhyuk mendadak lirih saat mengucapkan 'mencintai' diakhir kalimat. Bibir Donghae melengkung keatas. Ia tersenyum. Bahagia? Oh..sudah jelas. Ini bahkan sebuah hal yang sudah ia tunggu sejak dulu. Yah~ ia cukup lama memendam cinta ini pada Eunhyuk, dan sepertinya perasaan cinta itu berbalas.

Segera saja ia berbalik dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu erat. " Saranghae~ "

" Nado, Saranghaeyo~ "

Sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir tipis milik Donghae.

Cup~

Kedua bibir itu bersatu, bertemu dalam sebuah elegi cinta baru yang telah Tuhan bentuk malam ini. Sebuah cinta yang telah ia rancang.

Mungkin kisah cinta mereka tak serumit dan sesulit mereka berempat—Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun— tapi setidaknya mereka bersyukur bahwa Tuhan memilihkan jalan takdir yang begitu indah untuk kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

Dibawah langit yang sama dalam naungan beribu bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu malam itu

Malam yang begitu indah bagi sepasang anak manusia yang sudah mulai merajut cinta mereka

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

Ryeowook begitu benci dengan sinar matahari dipagi hari yang selalu mengusik tidurnya. Ia membenci suara Umma nya dipagi hari yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk cepat bangun. Issh~ apa Umma nya tak tahu bahwa ia benar-benar masih mengantuk? Tsk.

Bukannya bangun, Ryeowook malah semakin menenggelamkan badan mungilnya pada selimut tebal yang membingkis tubuhnya itu. Ia masih memejamkan matanya rapat saat dirasa ada seseorang yang masuk dikamarnya. Tak usah ditanya siapa dia, sudah pasti itu Umma nya yang akan mengomelinya. —pikir Ryeowook.

Tapi tidak.. kenapa..kenapa orang ini tak berteriak saat sudah dekat dengannya, dan juga sejak kapan Umma nya ini memakai parfum dipagi hari seperti ini? Biasanya Umma nya akan masuk ke kamarnya dengan memakai celemek yang ia gunakan untuk memasak didapur, dan lagi..mana ada orang yang di dapur memakai parfum... ah~ rasanya Ryeowook faham dengan parfum ini, wanginya terasa familiar. Tapi...mana mungkin.

Berusaha mengelakkan segala hal yang sudah mmenuhi otaknya, Ryeowook memeluk gulingnya erat dengan masih berlindung dibawah selimut tebalnya.

" Bangunlah, yeobo~ "

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Yeobo? Apa-apaan Ummanya ini? Dan lagi sejak kapan suara Ummanya menjadi baritone begini...

" Ck, kenapa kau pemalas sekali, huh? "

Oke, saat Ryeowook benar-benar hampir mati penasaran dengan seseorang yang membangunkannya ini. Dan..umh~ ia membuka matanya secara perlahan, hingga...

Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna melihat namja yang dicintainya itu ada dihadapannya yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

" OPPA! " teriaknya heboh sambil langsung terduduk tak memperdulikan selimut yang sudah melorot dipinggangnya dan menampakkan bagian atasnya yang...

Mata Yesung melotot. Bukan karena kesal akan teriakan Ryeowook yang memekakkan telinga, hanya saja ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa yeojanya ini..

" Strawberry? " gumamnya pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Yesung.

" Ehh? " Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud namja itu. " Apa lihat-lihat? " ketusnya. Uh-oh..rupanya uri Ryeowookie masih belum menyadari akan keadaannya saat ini.

Yesung menggeleng, dan sekarang justru memasang tampang mesum dihadapan Ryeowook. ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis itu, mengeleminasi jarak diantara keduanya, semakin dekat, dekat dan..

Cup~

Yesung mencium bibir mungil itu, perlahan tapi pasti tangan Yesung mulai ia tenggerkan dipinggang langsing Ryeowook yang terekspos jelas. Ia menyeringai dalam ciumannya saat dirasa Ryeowook sudah mulai menyadari dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Sekuat tenaga Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung.

Sreet~

Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. " Ya! kenapa masuk kamar gadis tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu " pekiknya kesal sembari menutupi rasa gugup serta malunya.

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. " Umma bilang aku tak perlu mengetuk pintu, karena kau tak akan membukanya, Chagy " jawabnya.

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kedepan. " Issh, cepat keluar. Aku mau mandi dulu, dan... jangan pasang tampang mesum begitu. Kau menjijikkan, Oppa "

Yesung terkekeh pelan. Kembali Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook, tapi segera saja Ryeowook memundurkan kepalanya menghindar. Yesung yang kesal, akhirnya meraih tengkuk Ryeowook dan mendekatkan padanya. Tapi salah, perkiraan Ryeowook yang mengira bahwa Yesung akan menciumnya ternyata salah, justru Yesung malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ryeowook.

" Kau tahu baby~ kau sangat sexy~~ " bersuara begitu mendesah yang membuat Ryeowook merinding. " Eungh~ " lenguh Ryeowook saat bibir Yesung mengulum daun telinganya.

" Tapi..oppa baru tahu, seorang mahasiswa berusia 19 tahun masih saja memakai pakaian dalam bermotif Strawberry "

JLEB!

" Kyaaa~ "

Ryeowook berteriak keras dan mendorong tubuh Yesung mejauh dari dirinya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Ryeowook berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan masih memakai selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya.

Yesung tertawa keras begitu mengetahui bahwa yeojacingunya itu sangatlah malu.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah padam begitu ia sampai dikamar mandi. Ia merutukki Umma nya yang begitu mudahnya menyuruh Dokter muda menyebalkan itu masuk ke kamarnya. Issh~ ia baru saja dipermalukan oleh Yesung. Dan pasti hal ini akan menjadi bahan ejekan Yesung.

Ugh~ Ryeowook benar-benar malu.

" Arrgghhhh~ " teriaknya frustasi.

" Hei~ cepat mandi, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau mau Oppa memandikanmu, eh? "

" DIAM KAU DOKTER MESUUUMM " Ryeowook berteriak keras dari dalam kamar mandi yang semakin membuat Yesung tertaw keras.

.

.

.

Hal yang indah tentang jatuh cinta adalah ketika kau mempelajari dan mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang orang itu dengan begitu cepat ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Author Note :**

Oh yeah~ saya tahu bahwa kalian semua pasti akan memberikan review yang mengatakan bahwa : Chap ini pendek, gak dapet feel, terlalu lama update dan yang pasti sangatlah buruk dan semakin aneh. Oke, saya sadar bahwa Chap ini rasanya saya begitu bodoh membuatnya. Dan lagi... saya sudah lama menelantarkan fict ini *nangis dipojokan*

Saya tahu, banyak sekali kekurangan saya dalam membuat sebuah FF, bisa dibilang saya adalah Author abal-abal dan masih NewBie, oke saya akui itu. Saya memang bodoh dalam membuat FF. Tapi.. yeah, dari pada saya membuat ff dan gak saya publish dan pada akhirnya menjadi junk di lepi, mending saya publish kan? ^,^V

Tapitapitapi~ saya rasa kalian tak menyukai FF-FF yang saya buat yah? O.o

Mianhae~ membuat kalian kecewa *bow*

Saya juga sadar bahwa selama saya menulis, banyak sekali typo dan kata-kata yang gak sesuai pada tempatnya *nangis*

Tapi..saya akan berusaha lebih keras untuk memperbaiki Fanfict-fanfit saya agar kalian bisa membacanya dengan enak.

Sepertinya kali ini saya begitu banyak bicara yach -_-

Oke deh, akhir kata~ bolehkan saya meminta bantuan kalian semua untuk mereview dan memberikan saya masukan atas fanfict abal yang saya buat ini?

Silahkan isi kolom review dibawah itu ^^

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Spoiled Girl And The Perfect Man**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Chapter : 5**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : YeWook ( akan muncul sesuai kebutuhan cerita )**

**Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ibu mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama. Khusus Ryeowook, dia adalah suami sah saya ^^**

**Summary :**

**Gadis manja yang selalu mendapat apa pun yang Ia inginkan, bahkan seorang Pria sempurna pun tak dapat menolak yang ia inginkan. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu telah terjadi dan mengancam hubungan keduanya? Akankah mereka sanggup mempertahankan cintanya?**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung berjalan dibelakang Ryeowook yang sangat bersemangat. Senyum dibibir kissable milik Yesung tak pernah lepas karena melihat tingkah yeojanya yang begitu imut. Yesung bahkan tak percaya bahwa gadis didepannya itu adalah seorang mahasiswa, tingkahnya saja masih seperti anak SD.

Wajah namja tampan bermata sipit itu sesekali memerah saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang mengakibatkan Ryeowook hampir menolak ajakannya untuk kencan. Uh-oh, Yesung masih ingat jelas dengan keadaan Ryeowook tadi pagi.

Tubuhnya...begitu mulus, kulitnya yang putih bersih membuatnya ingin sekali segera mengecup dan memberi tanda disetiap jengkal tubuh ramping dan—

"Yaiisshh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jong Woon?" rutuknya sendiri yang mulai sadar akan apa yang sedang ia banyangkan. Hei, ini tidak lucu jika Junior kecilnya akan bangun ditempat umum seperti ini kan? lagi pula juga dirinya tak akan melakukan hal yang begitu-begitu pada Ryeowook-nya.

Umh~ entah sadar atau tidak, sekarang ini yeoja yang berjalan didepannya itu sudah berbalik arah mendekatinya hingga sekarang dihadapannya itu adalah Ryeowook yang sedang memasang ekspresi... umh~ susah untuk dijelaskan.

Yesung yang mulai sadar dengan dunianya itu tampak mengernyit heran. "Hm?"

"Hamm..Hemm..Hamm..Hemm. Dasar namja menyebalkan!" cibirnya dengan mulai beralih disamping Yesung.

" Ada apa? "

" Oppa yang ada apa! Ck, membiarkan seorang yeoja berjalan sendiri didepannya, apa Oppa pikir aku ini pemandu wisata, huh? "

Yesung terkekeh kecil dan mengacak gemas rambut panjang gadisnya yang sekarang ini dikucir menjadi satu dan hanya meninggalkan beberapa helai anak rambut yang ia kriting dibagian kanan dan kirinya. Yeoppoh! Benar-benar imut untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa yang seharusnya lebih memilih berdandan ala anak-anak kampus.

" Ne~ maafkan, Oppa. Kajja "

Ditariknya lengan kurus Ryeowook dan mengajak sang empunya lengan untuk berjalan memasuki sebuah butik yang menawarkan berbagai gaun.

Ryeowook yang tadi mendadak bad mood justru kini terlihat segar kembali. Ia berlari-lari kecil mendahului Yesung untuk masuk ke butik tersebut.

" Jangan lari-lari, kau mau jatuh seperti waktu itu, eoh? "

Ryeowook tampak mulai memelankan larinya dan hanya berjalan sedikit cepat. Oh~ ia sudah tak mau melanggar apa yang diucapkan oleh Yesung, karena ia tahu bahwa ucapan Yesung itu seolah do'a yang sangat manjur. Kekeke~

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa renyah. " Dasar, yeoja. Tak pernah berubah. Begitu mencintai belanja, eh? " katanya dalam hati.

Hn. Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi buta itu—oppss, maksudku juga sejak kejadian semalam tentang acara lamarannya yang tak diketahuinya itu, Ryeowook memanglah kesal pada Yesung. Dia menghiraukan Yesung, tak menggubris segala ucapan Yesung. Ck, dengan berat hati akhirnya Yesung pun berinisiatif untuk menyogok Ryeowook dengan cara seperti ini—mengajaknya Shopping disalah satu butik mahal dengan alasan untuk mencari gaun atau pun dress cantik untuknya. Umh~ padahal untuk Yesung, pakaian dalam dengan corak Strawberry saja sudah cukup membuat seorang Ryeowook-nya terlihat cantik. Uh-oh~ kau memulainya lagi, Kim Jong Woon! Kkk~

.

.

.

Dalam rangka untuk mengubah suasana hati wanita, belanja adalah cara terbaik ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Yesung hanya bisa mengikuti langkah lincah gadisnya yang begitu gesit dalam memilih beberapa baju. Kedua tangan namja itu sudah benar-benar penuh dengan kantong belanja yeojanya yang gila Shopping itu. Hanya helaan nafas berat yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

" Oppa~ apa aku cantik menggunakan ini? "

Bertanya sambil memamerkan sebuah dress berwarna merah maroon dengan bagian punggung yang terekspose jelas.

Mata Yesung melotot tak suka. Ia menggeleng denga tegas. Menyebabkan Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Issh~ padahal dress nya kan benar-benar bagus—kata Ryeowook dalam hati.

Hei, Yesung bertindak seperti itu bukan karena apa, tapi karena ia tak ingin jika orang lain melihat tuguh gadisnya—sekalipun itu hanya bagian punggung. Ck, betapa possessive-nya Dokter Kim muda ini.

Setelah keduanya berbelanja pada bagian baju, kini Ryeowook kembali menarik Yesung untuk melihat-lihat yang lainnya.

Seperti biasa, setiap kali mereka berjalan berdua semua mata selalu memandang kagum terhadap mereka ini—ralat, maksudku selalu memandang kagum pada Yesung.

Ryeowook tampak menggembungkan pipinya lucu ketika dirinya mulai merasakan bahwa gadis-gadis centil itu terlihat mengerling nakal pada namjanya. Dengan perasaan yang kesal, Ryeowook akhirnya mengapit lengan Yesung dengan erat, lalu tersenyum meremehkan pada gadis-gadis centil itu.

Yesung yang merasakan tingkah aneh Ryeowook, akhirnya hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya lucu. Hn, Yesung memanglah namja tak peka. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari akan situasi dan kondisi saat ini. Mau tak mau, akhirnya dia pun hanya bisa berjalan seperti biasa seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Tap.

Yesung memandang Ryeowook sebal ketika yeojanya itu dengan seenaknya saja menghentikan langkah keduanya.

" Oppa~ ada boneka Jerapah. Aku mau itu~~ " rengeknya dengan sedikit menarik-narik lengan baju Yesung.

Kembali Yesung menghela nafas berat. " Ne " jawabnya lemah.

Ryeowook bersorak gembira. Dan langsung berlari ke tempat boneka-boneka yang terpajang banyak didalamnya. Ia berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu, dan melihat-lihat boneka mana yang akan ia ambil.

" Bukankah tadi kau ingin boneka Jerapah? Cepat ambil dan kita langsung pulang "

Gadis manja itu melihat nyalang pada Yesung. Issh~ apa-apaan itu? Bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang bilang untuk menemani dan menuruti segala permintaannya? Jadi kenapa sekarang malah marah-marah dan tidak sabaran begitu?

" Oppa! Kenapa Oppa marah-marah sih? Kalau tidak ikhlas ya lebih baik tidak usah " Ryeowook memutar arah dengan berjalan menuju pintu keluar toko Boneka itu. Ia menghentakkan kakinya cukup keras agar namja tak peka itu tahu bahwa dirinya sangat marah saat ini. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir bahwa Yesung benar-benar orang yang sangat membosankan.

Yesung mengikuti langkah kaki yeojanya itu, ia sedikit melangkah cepat berusaha mengejar Ryeowook.

Grep.

Tangannya mencekal lengan kanan Ryeowook yang bebas karena memang tangan kiri Ryeowook sudah dipenuhi oleh barang belajaannya tadi. Ryeowook menoleh sekilas, dapat Yesung lihat bahwa wajah Ryeowook sudah memerah menahan marah dan juga tangis.

Yesung akhirnya membawa tubuh mungil itu ke-dalam pelukannya. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan mereka. Para yeoja disana memekik sedikit keras melihat adegan itu. Hei, gadis mana yang tak iri jika memiliki namjacingu yang tampan dan juga mau mengakui kekasihnya didepan umum?

" Jahat "

Yesung tetap memeluk tubuh mungil itu. " Maafkan, Oppa! Oppa hanya terlalu lelah saja " mencoba memperi pengertian meskipun ia tahu bahwa pengertian ini mungkin sedikit tak dianggap oleh Ryeowook. " Kajja kita kembali ke toko itu, kita beli boneka Jerapah yang kau suka "

Kepala mungil dalam dekapannya menggeleng tegas. " Tidak mau? " bertanya dengan mulai menangkupkan wajah manis itu menggunakan kedua tangannya yang mungil. " Aku mau ice cream~ " mata Yesung melebar.

Sudut bibir Yesung berkedut menahan tawa. Wajah manis Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena menangis itu terlihat begitu lucu dimata Yesung. Dan lagi bibirnya yang maju beberapa centi kedepan menambah kesan imut untuknya. Demi Tuhan, Yesung benar-benar ingin sekali cepat-cepat memiliki gadis itu sepenuhnya.

" Baiklah~ kita beli ice cream " putus Yesung pada akhirnya yang tentu saja membuat mata Ryeowook yang ber-air kini berubah menjadi berbinar bahagia. Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah stand penjualan ice cream yang jauhnya tak lebih dari 3m dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

Dengan perasaan yang bahagia Ryeowook mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung yang membawanya ke stand penjualan berbagai ice cream disana. Sampai disana Yesung hanya menyuruh Ryeowook untuk membeli ice cream apa saja yang ia minta, tapi Ryeowook tampak bingung.

" Oppa~ macam-macam ice cream-nya begitu banyak. Aku bingung harus memilih yang mana " katanya dengan wajah yang ditekuk lucu. Yesung yang gemas dan juga sudah lelah sebenarnya kembali mendesah berat. " Kau ambil saja sesukamu "

" Hummb~ " jari telunjuk Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetuk didagunya memberi ekspresi lucu lagi pada wajahnya. Bahkan penjual ice cream disana pun sempat bersemu merah saat melihat wajah manis yeoja mungil itu. " Aku ambil yang cokelat itu saja " menunjuk salah satu ice cream rasa cokelat yang langsung dimabilkan oleh sang penjual.

Ryeowook begitu girang ketika satu cup ice cream yang dimintanya sudah ada ditangannya. Ia langsung membukanya dan mulai memasukkan ice cream itu kedalam mulutnya. Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah manis yeojany aitu. Ugh~ bagaimana bisa ia akan menikahi gadis yang bertingkah layaknya bocah SD ini?

Sang penjual tampak bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan—maksudku adalah—bingung darimana ia harus menagih uang ice cream yang dibeli. Karena pasalnya kedua sejoli itu seperti tak ada tanda-tanda untuk membayarnya. Ryeowook justru asyik dengan cup ice cream ditangannya sedangkan Yesung malah bermain dengan ponselnya.

Merasa tak ada hal yang asyik dilakukan oleh Yesung, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk mengajak Ryeowook pulang. Tapi ketika ia baru saja akan membuka mulut, Yesung menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Ia menatap Ryeowook dan penjual itu secara bergantian. Setelah cukup lama mata sipit Yesung beralih dari Ryeowook lalu ke penjual, akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang membuat penjual itu seolah menatap Ryeowook dengan perasaan tak enak hati.

Hah~ ia kembali membuang nafas berat. Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya, yang pasti ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Lengan Yesung menyenggol lengan Ryeowook pelan hingga sang gadis itu menoleh ke arah Yesung dan memberi isyarat seolah bertanya, 'Ada apa?'.

Yesung melirik sekilas pada sang penjual. Ryeowook yang belum mengerti apa maksudnya akhirnya kembali bertanya dengan memberikan body languange melalui alisnya yang terangkat sebelah. " Cepat bayar " bisiknya sangat pelan.

Ryeowook langsung menoleh pada sang penjual dan tersenyum kikuk. Segera saja ia membuka tas kecil yang tadi ia bawa dan mulai membuka dompetnya. Ryeowook menyerahkan uang-nya pada sang penjual dengan berkata sinis. " Kau tahu, namja yang ada disampingku ini adalah seorang Dokter dan keluarganya pun sangat kaya raya. Tapi...dia begitu pelit " berkata sedikit keras.

Yesung mendelik pada Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum mengejek padanya. " Bahkan untuk membayar ice cream yang dibeli oleh yeojacingunya saja ia tak mau " lanjutnya yang kontan membuat sang penjual itu tertawa kecil.

Seluruh pengunjung yang disekitarnya dan mendengar perkataan Ryeowook sontak saja tertawa sambil menatapi Yesung yang menjadi objek pembicaraan. Yesung memutar bola mata malas melihat yeojacingunya yang memang sengaja ingin menjatuhkan images-nya. 'Kim Ryeowook. hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang berani menghinaku didepan umum'—batin Yesung.

Grep.

" Kyaaaaaa~ "

Dengan tiba-tiba Yesung menggendong tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan gaya ala menggendong sebuah karung beras. Ryeowook memekik keras saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Yesung yang tentu saja tak membuat Yesung bereaksi apapun. " Turunkaaann akuuu~ Oppa..turunkaaaann~ jebaaall~ " mohonnya yang masih belum dituruti oleh sang namja.

Yesung masih terus membawa Ryeowook keluar dari tempat itu. Tangannya yang sebelah kanan ia gunakan untuk memegangi berat beban Ryeowook sedangkan yang kiri ia gunakan untuk menenteng tas-tas belanjaan Ryeowook. Namja bermata sipit itu terkadang meringis saat kepalan tangan Ryeowook terlalu keras memukul punggungnya.

" Jangan bergerak atau kau mau ku jatuhkan, huh? " ancamnya dengan nada datar ciri khas seorang Kim Yesung. Ryeowook langsung diam dan tak memberontak. Tapi...sungguh, ia benar-benar malu sekali. Issh~ bagaimana bisa Yesung melakukan ini padanya.

Tap.

Kaki Ryeowook sudah menapaki tanah aspal yang ada di-area parkiran. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu dengan menatap sebal Yesung. " Apa mau-mu? Hm? " Yesung bertanya dengan nada rendahnya yang terdengar merdu. Ryeowook membuang muka. " Ingin menjatuhkan images Oppa didepan Umum, eoh? "

Ryeowook langsung menoleh menghadap namja didepannya. " Kalau 'iya' kenapa? " tantangnya dengan nada kesal. Yesung diam memperhatikan berbagai perubahan wajah Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan itu. " Toh images Oppa akan tetap baik. Sekalipun aku menghina Oppa dan mengatai Oppa adalah seorang namja miskin tapi sok kaya dan playboy, pasti gadis-gadis diluar sana akan tetap mau pada Oppa "

Setelah melontarkan beberapa kalimat itu Ryeowook langsung masuk kedalam mobil tanpa melihat wajah Yesung yang tersenyum samar. Gadis itu sebenarnya memang berniat menjelekkan Yesung dihadapa Umum supaya tak ada yang mau dengannya. Tapi...yah seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, itu percuma. Karena bagaimanapun juga Yesung tetaplah Yesung. Namja dengan jiwa karismatik-nya yang begitu memikat para gadis.

Ryeowook benar-benar benci mengakui ini. Mengakui kalau Yesung memang selalu menjadi obyek tatapan para yeoja diluar sana— yang mungikin—lebih cantik darinya. Memikirkan tentang hal itu selalu membuat rasa kepercayaan diri Ryeowook luntur.

Gadis manis itu sadar bahwa ia jauh dari kata cantik. Ia banyak kekurangan. Saat ia berkaca, Ryeowook merasa bahwa ia memanglah sangat pendek, tubuhnya yang masuk kategori kurus, dada-nya terkesan rata, pantatnya juga tidak besar. Dan lagi wajahnya itu...seperti terlihat anak yang masih SMP. Ia mendesah frustasi saat menyadari—betapa TIDAK SEKSI-nya dirinya itu.

Buk.

Pintu mobil yang tertutup membuyarkan lamunannya. Ternyata Yesung sudah siap sedia dibelakang kemudinya. Ryeowook membuang muka kesamping. Ia tak mau melihat wajah tampan Yesung. Karena itu membuatnya sangat minder. Well, ia akan minder memang jika sudah mengingat tentang beberapa kekurangannya itu.

" Jangan lakukan itu lagi "

Mendegar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti perintah tersebut membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau menatap Yesung yang sedang menjalankan mobilnya. " Kenapa? Oppa takut tidak laku, eh? " berkata jengkel dengan nada sinis diakhir kalimatnya. " Aniya~ Oppa tidak masalah jika tidak laku. Toh, masih ada kau yang mau pada Oppa "

Blusshh~

Kedua pipi Ryeowook langsung bertransformasi menjadi semerah tomat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah tomat dikedua pipinya. Ia merutukki dirinya yang begitu mudah terbuai dengan kata-kata sang Dokter muda tersebut.

Ryeowook bersumpah bahwa Yesung itu bukanlah namja romantis dan pandai menggombal. Tapi...dia sendiri juga tidak tahu bahwa terkadang Yesung itu suka sekali melontarkan kalimat yang begitu membuatnya melambung tinggi—sekalipun Yesung tak bermaksud seperti itu.

" Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal bodoh seprti itu. Karena itu tak akan mempengaruhi para gadis-gadis centil itu untuk melirik, Oppa "

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa bahwa ucapan Yesung kali ini seolah dirinya sedang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Yayaya~ Ryeowook juga sadar sih kalau tentang itu. Dia bahkan juga terkadang merasa pusing sendiri mencari cara agar gadis-gadis yang ditemui Yesung dijalan tidak melirik namjacingunya itu sendiri. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

" Memang apa salahnya? Toh oppa benar kalau itu tak akan mempengaruhi karisma Oppa. Aku kan hanya ingin mencoba untuk membuat Oppa merasakan berada di-posisiku "

" Posisimu? " berujar dengan pandangan yang masih lurus kedepan.

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. " Ne. Oppa selalu saja mempermalukanku. Mengataiku bodoh dihadapan Siwonnie Oppa dan Kibummie, lalu mencelaku jelek dihadapan gadis-gadis yang tadi ada di Mall, memarahiku di-cafe Sungmin Eonnie, dan yang terakhir Oppa menggendong-ku bagaikan karung beras " gadis manis itu mencurahkan segala kekesalannya pada Yesung hanya dengan menggunakan satu tarikan nafas.

Yesung terperangah dengan kecepatan bicara Ryeowook yang diatas rata-rata. " Jadi kau balas dendam, eh? "

" Ya~ kalau Oppa menganggap seperti itu juga bisa " ujarnya dengan santai. " Oppa~ aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu, ne? Nanti bangunkan aku "

Yesung mendengus melihat Ryeowook yang mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Bukannya terlihat menawan seperti bintang idola yang ada dilayar kaca TV-nya diapartment, Yesung justru melihat wajah Ryeowook seperti seorang anak kucing yang menggoda majikannya. Kekeke~

" Tidurlah~ " katanya lembut.

.

.

.

Harusnya tidak perlu merendahkan diri dihadapanku

Kau bahkan seribu kali lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis centil diluar sana

Aku...menyukai segala yang ada dalam diri kamu ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama hanya dengan memandangnya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kalau aku ingat tentang itu, sampai sekarang pun hatiku masih sesak. Aku tak sempat mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

Sekarang aku sadar bahwa tidak ada rasa sakit yang lebih ditakuti diri ini dibanding tidak dapat mengutarakan perasaan yang tulus.

Tangan lembut itu menengadah mencoba menunggu guguran daun yang sudah gugur dari pohonnya. Matanya menatap nanar pada selembar daun kering yang hinggap ditelapak tangannya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil dengan tiba-tiba.

Gadis kelinci ini...dia sudah mengambil keputusan beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin keputusannya akan menyakitkan, tapi ia percaya bahwa jika ia mengambil langkah ini, pasti ia bebas dari kesakitan hatinya.

" Hah~ semoga semua akan baik-baik saja " ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Eonnie~ "

Kepala Sungmin menoleh pada sesosok gadis mungil yang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Sungmin tersenyum manis dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Tangannya melambai dan memberi intruksi pada gadis itu untuk mendekat. " Lelah? "

" Anio~ hanya berlari beberapa meter tidak akan membuatku lelah, Eonnie " jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. " Apa yang ingin Eonnie bicarakan? "

Yeoja mungil—Ryeowook—bertanya dan memandang Sungmin dengan seksama. Gadis itu tidak menyadari sama sekali bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang mendadak keruh. Mata Caramelnya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu membuat Sungmin yang sudah sedikit sedih justru terkekeh kecil.

Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum saja, karena jujur ia senang sekali bisa dekat dengan Sungmin, gadis ini sudah menganggap bahwa Sungmin adalah Eonnie-nya sendiri.

Tangan lembut Sungmin menggenggam jemari Ryeowook. mata keduanya bertemu. " Wookie~ Eonnie akan melanjutkan kuliah Eonnie ke Amerika "

A-apa?

Oh..NO! katakan ini hanya mimpi. Apa yang kau katakan Sungmin-ssi? Apa kau serius?

Mata Ryeowook melebar sempurna, sudah ada titik-titik air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasakan sebuah paku tertanam sempurna di ulu hatinya. ia tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa? Dan bagaimana mungkin Sungmin berbicara begitu.

Ryeowook bungkam tidak membalas ucapan Sungmin. Gadis Caramel ini berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi di siang bolong, dan ia tidak akan pernah mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin tadi. "Jangan bilang bahwa aku 'jahat', karena ini semua adalah keinginan kedua orang tua ku" jelasnya lagi saat dilihatnya Ryeowook yang akan memprotes.

" Kenapa mendadak sekali? " bertanya sambil menyeka air mata yang sudah tiba-tiba saja jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Sungmin mendesah berat. Akh~rasanya begitu sulit memberi pengertian pada yeoja disampignya ini.

"Sebenarnya tidak mendadak sih karena rencana ini sudah dibuat sekitar satu bulan yang lalu"

"Apa? Lalu kenapa Eonnie baru memberitahuku sekarang? " bertanya dengan sedikit keras. Jujur, sekarang ini ia benar-benar kecewa dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa ia memberitahunya sekarang, padahal beberapa minggu ini Sungmin seperti menghindarinya.

" Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bersedih "

" Itu percuma. Pada akhirnya kau tetap saja membuatku bersedih " tuturnya cepat sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Ryeowook tidak mau mendengarkan lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak bisa dengan rela-nya melepas kepergian Sungmin.

Hey, jangan katakan ia 'lebay' karena bagaimana pun juga jika kita di posisinya pastilah kita juga kecewa. Akan ditinggalkan oleh seorang sahabat yang teramat berarti bagi kita dan parahnya lagi sahabat kita memberitahu kita pada detik-detik ia akan pergi.

Ryeowook berlari sekuat tenaga, kaki mungilnya berlari tak tentu arah. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Dan tanpa sadar yeoja mungil itu berlari menuju tempat dimana sang Tunangan bekerja. Yaps, Rumah Sakit.

Ryeowook berhenti sejenak dan menyeka air matanya. Ia tidak mungkin kan datang dengan tiba-tiba di ruangan Yesung dan terlebih dengan keadaan yang menangis. Demi Tuhan, Yesung pasti akan langsung mengomelinya layaknya Bapak-bapak yang mengkhawatirkan anak perempuannya.

Saat ia mengusap air matanya menggunakan kedua lengannya yang tertutupi pakaian yang ia pakai—lengan panjang—seseorang menarik lengannya. Ryeowook hampir saja akan berteriak nyaring pada siapapun itu yang dengan seenaknya saja memegangnya jika tidak lebih dulu mengetahui siapa gerangan yang ada didepannya.

" Oppa~ hukz.."

Ck!

Gadis ini memang sangat sulit sekali mengendalikan perasaannya. Dia ini juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalahnya pada laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya.

Sang namja hanya melotot kesal pada Ryeowook. jas ala Dokter yang ia gunakan sedikit berkibar saat angin siang ini berhembus pelan. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan untuk gadis-NYA.

" Hentikan acara menangis konyol-mu itu. Jangan sampai seluruh penghuni Rumah Sakit melihatmu menangis disepanjang jalan menuju ruanganku " ucapnya tegas.

Ryeowook hanya menerima sapu tangan itu lemas dan menjalankan apa yang baru saja diperintahkan Yesung padanya. " Kau mau berdiri disitu seterusnya? Huh? "

Suara Yesung mengembalikannya pada dunia nyata. Ryeowook dengan cepat mengikuti langkah panjang Yesung. " jalannya jangan cepat-cepat~ " rengeknya dari arah belakang Yesung.

Namja itu mendengus. " Kau yang lelet " cibirnya.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. yeoja ini sedikit mengernyit saat sadar bahwa Yesung tidak khawatir melihatnya menangis. Biasanya...biasanya kan namja yang kelewat Over Protective itu akan dengan hebohnya memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan ketika ia menangis.

Ryeowook yang sibuk memikirkannya tidak menyadari bahwa Yesung sudah lebih dulu masuk ke-ruangannya dan membiarkan pintu bercat coklat itu tertutup hingga...

Duagh~~!

" Aww..appoo..hukz "

Yesung berjengit kaget mendegar pekikan sakit yeoja manja-nya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu itu dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat hidung Ryeowook yang sudah dipenuhi dengan berceceran darah—mimisan.

" Wook-wookie " katanya terbatah dan membawa gadisnya masuk kedalam ruangannya. Yesung mengambilkan tissue untuk mengelap darah-darah segar itu. " Mendongaklah "

Tak mau membantah Ryeowook hanya bisa kembali menuruti kemauan Yesung. " Ya!Ya! uljima eoh, uljima " kata Yesung yang semakin tak tahan melihat Ryeowook mengeluarkan air matanya.

Hah~ Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat darah segar itu sudah berhenti.

" Oppa~~ " memanggil manja dengan bibir yang mengerucut kedepan. matanya sudah kembali berkaca-kaca.

Grep~~

Yesung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan membenamkan wajah manis Ryeowook di dada bidangnya. Namja ini bersikap cuek bukan karena sudah bosan, malas atau kesal dengan tingkah Ryeowook yang cengeng, hanya saja ia memang sudah tahu apa yang membuat Ryeowook menangis.

Well, Sungmin sudah menghubunginya perihal masalah ini dan menceritakan semuanya padanya. Yesung yang saat itu sudah khawatir setengah mati mendengar bahwa Ryeowook lari begitu saja membuatnya mau tak mau memutuskan untuk mencari Ryeowook.

Tapi, Tuhan begitu menyayanginya sepertinya. Hingga sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari Rumah Sakit, yeoja yang berhasil membuatnya kelabakan sudah berdiri di depan gedung utama Rumah Sakit.

" Sudahlah~ jangan menangis terus "

" Ughh~ bagaimana bisa aku tidak boleh menangis kalau Sungmin Eonnie akan pergi jauh " katanya melas dan memukul lengan Yesung keras. Tangan mungil Yesung mengelus rambut secoklat madu milik Ryeowook.

" Ini keputusannya. Kau tidak boleh egois, kalau kau sahabatnya seharusnya kau mendukung segala keputusannya, 'kan?. bukannya mengatakan padanya bahwa ia menyakitimu "

"..."

" Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir bahwa ia melakukan ini karena ia juga memikirkan perasaanmu? "

" Apa? Itu mustahil. Sudah jelas-jelas ia memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Sungmin Eonnie baru memberitahuku sekarang saat ia akan berangkat. Jika ia memikirkan ku seharusnya ia memberitahuku jauh-jauh hari "

Terlihat sekali rasa kesal, kecewa, dan marah disetiap ucapannya.

Yesung kembali menghela nafas berat. Oke, sepertinya ia harus lebih banyak bersabar. Yesung memegang kedua pipi Ryeowook dan memaksa sang empunya untuk mendongakkan kepalanya menghadapnya. Ryeowook menatap kesal pada Yesung.

Cup!

" Kau ini benar-benar berpikiran polos sekali "

Ryeowook mendengus kesal dan melepaskan kedua telapak tanga Yesung dari pipinya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ryeowook tidak mengerti apa maksud Yesung. " Berbicaralah dengan menggunakan bahasa yang mudah aku mengerti, Tuan pintar "

Yesung tertawa pelan mendengar julukan baru yang disematkan sang calon istrinya saat ini. Jinja...Ryeowook bahkan sudah hampir memberinya 20 nama aneh yang diberikannya padanya. Kepala besar Yesung menggeleng-geleng frustasi memandang wajah Ryeowook yang polos itu.

" Dengarkan, Oppa! Selama ini Sungmin tidak membertahukannya padamu karena ia tidak ingin kau bersedih. Ia ingin kau terus tersenyum selama ia masih bisa dekat denganmu—"

"—tapi itu tetap saja tidak adil namanya—Tuing!—aww~sakit "

Yesung menyentil kening Ryeowook keras menyebabkan ucapan Ryeowook terhenti seketika. "Jangan memotong omongan orang" titahnya tegas sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook. "Arasseo" katanya pasrah.

Yesung kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. " Sungmin hanya tidak mau kau terbebani dengan dirinya yang akan pergi ke Amerika, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya darimu. Tapi yang jelas, ia benar-benar menyayangimu sama hal-nya ia sudah menganggapmu Dongsaeng-nya sendiri " jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ryeowook mendengarkannya dengan seksama. " Jeongmal? "

Obsidian Yesung merotasi jengah lalu memilih berdiri berpindah tempat duduk di kursi kedudukannya. " Itu yang ia katakan pada Oppa "

Ryeowook ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat pada Yesung. Alis Yesung terangkat sempurna melihat tingkah laku Ryeowook. " Apa? "

" Aku mau duduk "

" Itu ada dua kursi, kenapa kesini? "

Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan justru mengangkat tangan Yesung yang tadi tergeletak dipahanya dan menaruhnya diatas meja, sedangkan dirinya sudah lebuh dulu duduk dipangkuan Yesung. "Lebih enak disini" ujarnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya didada bidang Yesung.

Lengan Yesung lebih memilih memeluk pinggang langsing sang yeoja. " Jadi..."

" Hng? "

" Sudah tidak marah pada Sungmin? "

Ryeowook tampak membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk berfikir. " Sebenarnya aku masih marah..tapi setelah mengetahui alasannya yang sesungguhnya aku jadi mengerti dan sudah sedikit tidak marah " katanya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum senang. " Baguslah, jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu menangis tersedu-sedu di ruangan Oppa "

Gyuut~

" Aww~ Yak! " membentak sedikit keras setelah mendapat cubitan gratis dari yeoja di pangkuannya. " Dasar tidak punya hati. Seharusnya Oppa memanjakanku agar aku tidak bersedih lagi, tapi justru mengeluarkan kalimat menyebalkan seperti itu " aduhnya sinis yang ditanggapi santai-santai saja oleh Yesung.

.

.

.

Jika kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik untuknya, pasti kau akan selalu bisa memahami keputusan yang ia ambil

Hei, sahabat yang baik itu adalah sahabat yang mau mendengarkan alasan dari sahabat yang lainnya

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis ketika matanya baru saja selesai membaca deretan tulisan manis dilayar ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas lega sekarang. "Syukurlah~ akhirnya kau bisa mengerti juga" lirihnya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin memasang kaca mata hitam guna menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah. Gadis kelinci ini sudah akan terbang menuju Amerika. Katakan ia pengecut karena pada akhirnya ia memilih pergi dan mencari takdir baru untuknya.

Lagi pula ia juga sadar kalau mungkin ia memang tak akan pernah bisa menang dari Ryeowook. hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook benar-benar seperti saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Akan sangat sulit sekali untuknya memutuskan benang merah yang tersambung diantara keduanya.

"Selamat tinggal" kaki mungilnya berjalan cepat menyeret koper besar yang ia bawa.

.

.

.

Dengan memilih pergi dan menyerah bukan berarti anda seorang pengecut, melainkan karena anda sadar bahwa akan ada takdir yang lebih indah setelah ini^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

"Oppa~ lusa Kibum dan Siwon Oppa sudah akan menikah dan aku belum mempersiapkan dress apa yang akan aku pakai" rajuknya dengan memotong buah apel menjadi bagian kecil-kecil lalu menyuapkannya pada mulut Yesung. "Dress mu 'kan sudah banyak, Baby~. Ambillah salah satu Dress yang menurutmu pantas digunakan"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal dan mengunyah apel dimulutnya cepat. Tangannya yang awalnya memegang pisau ia letakkan dan berganti meraih sebuah majalah yang mana isinya dalah gaun-gaun indah. Mata Caramelnya mendadak berbinar.

Dengan semangat ia membolak-balikkan setiap lembar majalah itu. Setiap lembar yang ia buka membuat mata dan mulutnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

Yesung yang melihatnya hanya mampu memutar bola mata bosan. Ia sudah hafal sekali peringai gadis cilik itu. Sebentar lagi sudah pasti ia akan merengek minta dibelikan dan akan bersikeras sampai mendepatkannya. Ugh~ Yesung tiba-tiba saja mengurut pelipisnya memikirkannya.

"Oppa~"

Nah, benar 'kan?

"Hm?"

Ryeowook merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yesung. "Gaun ini bagus, ne?" katanya dengan menunjukkan salah satu lembaran dimana disana terdapat salah satu gaun berwarna merah redup dengan bagian bahu terbuka dan juga terdapat pita kecil bagian depannya.

"Jelek"

"Ya!" teriak Ryeowook sambil melempar majalahnya pada Yesung. "Aigoo~ apa yang kau lakukan, Baby~"

"Oppa bilang itu jelek karena Oppa takut aku minta belikan itu padamu, ne? Issh~ dasar namja pelit"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Terserah" menjawab dengan santai dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi didepannya.

"Pokoknya belikan aku gaun itu" rengeknya dengan manja. Tangannya mengatup rapat dan juga matanya sudah menampilkan jurus puppy eyes yang teramat imut. "Ne, Oppa~?" ujarnya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung.

Namja berkepala besar itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah~" putusnya pada akhirnya. Ryeowook tampak senang dan langsung menghambur memeluk Yesung. "Gomawo Oppa~" ucapnya dengan imut sambil mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan manis diwajah baby face calon suaminya itu.

"Hn, sudah. Cepat tidur" suruhnya ketus. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. Ryeowook membaringkan kepalanya pada paha Yesung menjadikannya bantal untuknya. Yesung terperanjat. "Ya! tidur dikamarmu"

"Anio~ aku mau tidur disini saja, nanti kalau aku sudah tidur baru Oppa pidahkan ke kamarku"

Yesung kembali menghela nafas berat. "Tidurlah~" berkata lembut sembari mengelus sayang surai coklat madu indah milik sang yeoja. "Kau manja sekali sih" cibirnya saat merasakan tangan Ryeowook yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. "Jalja"

.

.

.

—**TBC****—**

**Author Note :**

Uwwoo\(o*_*o)/ adakah yang mengingat ff ini? Pasti udah pada lupa *nangis dipojokan*

Maafkan saya pemilsah karena sudah lama menelantarkan ff ini, dan terimakasih untuk semua reader yang selalu mengingatkan saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini *terharu* ternyata masih ada yang peduli sama nih ff abal-abal. Kkk~

Pendek banget ya? mian~ masih belum nemu inspirasi lagi nih [[-,-]]

Nah, tinggalkan jejak kalian dibawah kolom review sana ya~~^^/

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


End file.
